Out Of The Shadow - A Midna SI (The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princes
by Zero Suit Violet
Summary: The Mirror of Twilight was a misterious and ancient artifact, but who's to say that even something created by the gods can't malfuctions? Dimension Traveling is something rather tricky, and an error in travels will cause a giant butterfly effect when a girl suddenly get her soul swapped with the one and only Twilight Princess, Midna.
1. Chapter 1 : The Mirrors of Twilight

From the top of an high tower lost in the Forest, lived a powerful Witch, who was tasked by the goddesses to watch over their chosen ones, The Soul of the Hero, the Reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, and the Incarnation of Hatred reborn.

With a watchful eye, she saw the Eras and the Timelines pass one after the other, an infinite cycle was repeating itself again, and again, and again, The Hero saving the Princess and banishing the Demon King, each timeline had its variation, but it would never truly end, always repeating after a few hundred years and generations have passed.

But her job was indeed to watch those timeline, her only reason to exist was making sure that nothing would happen to those reincarnations, but just as a new cycle started ... Something unexpected happened ... Something that fell out of the Sorceress's Vision, and changed that timeline forever; an unexpected effect of Dimension Traveling ... An exchange of Souls from two totally different creature, living in two very different Realms ...

* * *

"Ah isn't it ironic, this situation seems all too familiar doesn't it ? One of us sitting in this very throne, while the other bows before them ... Except this time the roles are reversed _Princess_ ..."

Zant was really enjoying his moment of triunph, after years of serving the Royal Family, he was refused his rightful throne, but he knew ! He knew that the gods could not close their eyes before such an injustice, that is the reason why one of them gave him the power to take what was his !

"You will ... Never be ... A King, Zant ..."

His smirk was quick to disappear when he heard that voice ... Oh how much he hated that person, even in her final moments of defeat, she HAD to ruin his life !

"Oh-Ho, but tell me then, Midna." He said venomously "Who of us is sitting on this Throne ? Tell me, who is the one beat to near death KNEELING BEFORE ME ?!"

The Princess, even beaten as she was, managed to let out a painful laugh. "Hahaha, Zant ... You could sit an Imp down on that throne, and it wouldn't make it any less ridiculous."

"You INSOLENT PEST !" With a Swing of his arm, the nearly unconscious body of the Princess was sent a few meters away on the wall of this room

Suddenly, Zant's angry stare 'became a light smile, which soon morphed into a long and loud laugh, he composed himself himself quickly, though, and a soft smile rested on his lips, "An Imp you say Princess ? Yes, that would be a suitable form for such a pest. The idea of your impudent person sitting on this Throne does sound extremely ridiculous and laughable after all !"

Even through her pain, Midna could hear Zant's retort, her pained expression became one of fear as she saw an energy blastsent right at her, through her robes, and started making changes to her body, transforming it to a smaller, more hideous form. Her heart raced as she looked down, horrified, upon her own, smaller, hands. She heard Zant's mocking laughter in the background.

"Hahahahahaha, that is indeed form that suits you perfectly, Princess! Oh ... But you're not a Princess anymore, are you ?" His laughter went on for several minutes, as the newly-transformed Imp tried to calm herself.

"Very well, it has been a pleasure to humiliate you like that, Imp, but I had my own share of laughs, and have a million better things to do than annoying myself with your miserable person. So Long, Ex-Princess Midna !" With those Words spoken, and with a wave of his arm, he sent one final blast at Midna

Mustering her last forces, and calling help to her Family Heirloom, the Fused Shadow, she managed to teleport herself just in time to escape the blast. The Fused Shadow was a fragment of their ancestors's magics, sealed away with them in this "Twilight Realm", it was a forbidden magic, even for their people, an eternal reminder of the sins of their ancestors

With it she teleported herself to a safe room, one that even Zant did not know the existance off, a room where throned the "Mirror of Twilight", a gateaway to the Light Realm left by the Godesses after the banishement of their people, it was supposed to be pitch black and useless, but a few days before this incident, it started glowing of certains incrisptions, while it was never reported before to act like this, it didn't take long enough for the Royal Family to understand, it had been activated from the other side...

Midna did not have any time to mourn of her defeat, or even of her hideous transformation, with a flick of an hand, she summoned this Fused Shadow Piece, looking at it, she realised that she had no choice, Zant gained access to some unknown power suddenly, which came exactly after the Mirror activated itself, it wasn't a coincidence ... Something gave him those powers from there, and she had no choice but to use this forbiden magic to come to term with him

'If this Light Realm got me into this mess ... They are gonna get me out of it !' With this resolute, and hateful thought, the Imp putted on the Fused Shadow, now fitting exactly with the size of her new head, and headed down into the Light Realm using the Mirror...

But ... Something unforseen by her happened in that moment ... Inter-Dimensional travel like she attempted had it's risk, and one of those showed up when her soul, and the one of a young girl from another dimension, got interchanged while she was traveling ... This would have a lasting impact on this era, something that no one could have ever predicted happened, and it was just the beginning of this immense Butterfly Effect ...

* * *

From the other side of the Mirror, in the Arbiter's Ground, a morbid execution site in the middle of the Gerudo Dessert, emerged the incouscious body of a transformed Imp, the magic of her new Helmet seemlingly healed her in her travel, but while it was at the time unknow, the host and soul of that body were not the same as before

After a few minute, her body start to slowly get out of it's slumber, while the Hot Sun of the Gerudo Desert strike outside

'Urgh ... Day already ? Damn, feel like I slept for days' The girl thought to herself while slowly reaching for her non-existant phone

'What the ... Where the heck is my phone ?'

She slowly open her eyes, to be met with an unfamilar place, and a strangely familiar body "What the ?!"

Suddenly awake from the shock, she just stare at this strange hand "Okay so ... Why the heck is my hand black ... And glowing blue ... And Small ?! I definitly don't remember going to bed with that !" Yelling to herself trying to make sense of whatever is happening to her

She slowly get her small body up, while trying to keep balance in a body she is definitly not used too "Why am I so Small ?! Wait ... Grey and Black body ... Glowing runes on the legs and arms ... Why does this ..." She notice exactly what is in front of her, an item that she never saw herself, but was incredibly familiar with

"What ... The ... Fuck ... IS THAT THE FREACKING TWILIGHT MIRROR ?!" She yell with so much force, trying to convince herself of what she was seing

"Wait, wait, wait, this body ... This mirror ... Am I ..." She reach for her head, half expecting to have her hand meeting a Helmet of some sort, and half hoping that it wasn't the case

When she does feel the rocky feeling of what she is wearing, she stare at her hand in disbelief "... I knew it ... I ... What the hell happened to me ... Why the hell am I Midna all of a sudden ?!"

'Alright, alright, calm yourself down and think, for some reasons, you suddenly wake up as Midna, if the pain I have everywhere is any indication, I'm not dreaming ... Why am I here ... Where am I here actually ?' Thinking to herself, she look around while having a foggy memory of what the game area should look like compared to real life

"Wait ... The mirror, it's only ever been in two places ... And this sure as hell don't look like the Twilight Realm ... So that must be ..." She turn around, staring at the endless desert behind her "... Gerudo Desert ..."

'Let's not freak out, let's not freak out ... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT FREAK OUT GOD ! Or ... Goddesses I suppose ? Argh ! Not the time to think about that ! I'm freacking Midna, lost in a world that I know only through a TV, and I have no idea what I'm even supposed to do !' Walking back and forth while thinking hardly about all of that, she's slowly getting used to her smaller body, while thinking it out

'Alright ... The Mirror of Twilight is not destroyed, so that means I'm either after Link collected them, or before Zant destroyed it, but by the lack of Green Clothed Hero around here, I think it's more option B ... We aren't in the Twilight yet so ... That means that Zant didn't launch his Shadow Beasts there yet ... Can I stop them ? ... I don't even know how to run with this body ! How am I supposed to kill Beasts that are twice my size !'

An idea suddenly hit her ... "Maybe ... Maybe I could get to Zelda ... Before all of that happen ... The Hyrule Army may have been powerless due to how ill prepared they were, but maybe that if they are warned before-hand ..."

'Then again ... Those soliders weren't brave enough to attack a lone Wolf in the middle of the most populated town of Hyrule, or escort Ralis to Kakariko ... I don't know what they would do if told that giant beasts capable of transforming them into other beasts would come attack them ... But Zelda could figur something out ... Triforce of Wisdom might be useful for something ...'

With a resolute expression, she start walking toward the edge, then suddenly realise ... "Um ... Which way is Hyrule Castle already ?"

_In another dimension, in a village of farmer, a Young Girl clothed in Green suddenly sneazed_

"Eh ? Someone must be in need of my help ! It's my duty as a Legendary Hero to help them !" She exclaimed before running of to the near forest and getting herself lost there for multiple hours ...

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one of this everyone ! This is the first time I ever wrote something like that ... The first fanfic I ever wrote, but I got inspired by multiple works around here, and decided to try my hand at doing one of those SI, in my favorite game of all time, as my favorite character of all time hehe

Since it's my first time writting, I hope that you guys will be kind with me, and point out any mistakes I could have done, I want to improve and give my best for this fanfic, but for that, I might need a bit of help from you guys hehe, hope you can point me to the right direction if I did something wrong !

I hope that you enjoyed reading this first chapter, and that you enjoy the premise of this fanfics, I'll be sure to respond to any questions you guys may have ! Thank you for reading !


	2. Chapter 2 : Journey to Hyrule Castle

"God damnit ... Why does nothing work !" It have been 2 days since I arrived to Hyrule in a body that isn't mine, and I am officially pissed ! I've been stuck in this room since I arrived ... Being a creature sensitive to any kind of light, in a hot desert like this one was ... Not a fun situation to be in as I discovered...

'And waiting for the Twilight to settle in is ... Definitly not an option since this is the place they'll come from ... I don't know if they are searching for me or not, but hiding in the exact place where his army will come by is ... Really not a great option ...' I turned back to stare at this damn mirror ... During those two days I spended here, I barely sleeped, always keeping an eye on the mirror, fearing that at any moments those Shadow Beasts would come from it, ripping me in half in an instant ...

"Especially since I can't figure how to use her magic for the life of me!" Of course Midna had a lot of powers to defend herself against the light, or the monsters she encountered, now if I could only make them work ! Going by the desert at night was too dangerous ... Monsters were everywhere and I couldn't defend myself, plus if the sun rose before I got out of the desert ... Let's just say I prefer to not think about it...

'Hair Move! Punch in front! Do something damnit!' I was really getting frustrated at the lack of results, I couldn't manage to use any magic ... It just wouldn't work!

"Alright, alright, let's calm down, think about it ... Midna could move her own hair at will, transform it into a giant hand to punch, or grab people, so why can't I manage to even move it a little bit! She make it look soooo easy ... It look so natural to her ..." Suddenly, the idea hit me.

"OF COURSE! That's how! I've been trying to move it by thinking about it! But that's not how limbs works! If you think about moving your arm, it won't move because of that!"

'Alright ... I got to feel it ... Like moving an arm ... But on the top of my head ... Come on ...' I close my eyes, concentrating myself really hard trying to move it, and as I open them, I'm met with a giant hand made of orange hair.

"Yes! I did it! I made it! Finally! High five giant hand!" clapping my small hand with the one I just made felt weird, but god! I was too happy to think about that! Progress! Finally!

'Alright now ... I can either stay here, and try to learn how to float and merge with the shadows before going, or just protect myself from the sun thanks to my hair ... Wait does it burn too if only my hair meet the sun?' I stretch my hair outside, and when no pain followed, I concluded that my skin was the sensitive part of my body.

'God it felt weird to have my hair stretching like that haha, I wonder if that's what Luffy or Mr Fantastic feel everytime they use their powers ... Anyway! Staying here to get better at magic ... Or departing for Hyrule Castle ... Mmmmm ...' I turned back to the mirror, still glowing of the same holy light.

"Yeah ... I think I'll go ... Kinda ironic when a hot desert is more welcoming than an actual room like this one ... But it's true that I can't risk it" As it was decided, I took my first step into the outside world, by jumping out of the room and into the sand bellow, Hand over me to defend me against the sun, and I'm ready to go!

_Look Out Hyrule! Here I come!_

* * *

Zant was ecstatic, it have been 2 days since he took down this damn Princess, and took the throne of the Twilight Realm, his people may not have been really happy with their new ruler, but before his second refusal of the throne, and the imminent revolution that this pityful Royal Guard was preparing, the gods decided to repair this injustice once again.

A new power was given to him, with a simple wave of his arm, he released a ancient magic that stopped all of those ridiculous attempt all at once, transforming those weak, stupid soliders into obediant, powerful beasts, and the best part in all of that? His new Royal Guard did not hesitate one second to attack the civilian, making them a better version of themself, a version that could finally recognize his place as King!

Now, his god did not give him this power for nothing, he was part of a much bigger plan, he was tasked to take revenge on this pityful Light Realm that banished them Hundred of years before today, he was to be the messiah, bringing the divine will of his god to this world!

Those beasts made a fitting army, what better revenge on a realm that saw their powers as "too dangerous and powerful", than turning their own people against them! It seem that even the gods were quite fond of well served irony!

It is guided by this divine prescence that he discovered the gateway to the Light Realm, something hidden from anyone until today, but the Royal Family tricks were nothing against his all knowing God!

What he found in there though ... Made his otherwise perfect day turn to ash really quickly ... The mirror was here alright, but in front of it laid a robe ... A very familiar robe ... A robe that belonged to someone he served for years, and destoyed in matters of minutes, or so he thought ...

The pest was still alive ... Of course she wouldn't leave him alone ... She always had to ruin everything, she had to be there, to ruin his perfect moment of glory ... Even humiliation and death wasn't enough to stop her!

With that information in head, he decided to post pone the invasion of one more day ... Yes ... He would ask guidance from his god ... Knowledge that he do not possess ... To make this victory as quick and brutal as it can be, sending the message to both her, and the Light Realm, he had the power of the gods now.

_He was unstoppable._

* * *

'Well, that's what you could expect from a Desert, empty, lonely, hot, and ... Incredibly boring ...' It have been at least a good two hours since I leaved the Arbiter's Grounds, I was cautious at first because I knew of a certain green asshat living down there, but it seemed pretty calm at the moment, I snuck in without troubles, and the King himself was nowhere in sight, it seem that Zant's prescence is really what got him back in the fight ... For now they are mostly passive, and that's good for me.

Thankfully, it seemed that I didn't need any sort of resources like water or food, at first I thought it was due to being a Twili, they may nourish themself way differently than Hylians, let alone Humans, but after a while I realised that it was more due to what I was wearing, the Helmet was treating my needs with it's magic, rather useful piece of gear I have there ... Definitly won't complain!

I was really starting to get tired though ... My body is still really small, so the distance I could go by without resting was affected by that ... I musn't be that far from the landing site of the canon, but the question is ... Once there, how do I go to Lake Hylia, and to Hyrule Castle?

With those questions in head, I decided to lay down for a bit, I was in luck as the twilight just started to settle in ...

'God ... I always loved to watch the sun set like this... Such a beautiful view ...' I sighed deeply, while thinking back of all the things I lost ...

"I wonder if ... If I'll ever get back there ... I have too ... I can't stay here while being away from them all ... While being away from him ..." Without realizing it ... A tear was rolling down my cheek, and before I knew it, this single tear transformed into a torrent

Since I got here ... I was in constant fear of dying due to that god forsaken mirror ... But now that I'm actually a bit safer and able to think about it ... I really lost everything, didn't I? I don't even know why, why did that happen to me ... And how did that happen to me ... I played through this game enough time to know the script almost perfectly but ... It still stayed fiction to me, no matter how much I liked this universe and it's characters ... I never wished for it to become reality ... Yet here I was ...

I take my slap myself lightly on the cheek, getting a hold at myself 'Come on, stop crying, yes you miss them, yes you miss him ... And yes you never wished for that to happen, but you have no choice right now girl, it's your reality whether you want it or not, if something from this universe got me here, then there must always be a way back, that's always how it work ... right?'

"I have to believe in it, I have to believe that a way back exist, but to discover it, I need to do something else than laying in that desert all alone while crying like a baby! So come on! I have to get moving!" I cheered myself up as I stand up once again, watching the twilight slowly becomming a night sky, decided to move on and get to that goddesses forsaken castle!

"The question still stand though ... How do I get out of there ... I know that Midna can float but ... How?" I was so focused on getting my hair to work during those 2 days, that I barely tried anything else ... But now I was really needing it ...

'Alright, let's think about this from a logical standpoint as well ... Midna is very rarely seen on foot, always floating or on Wolf Link, so floating must be easier for her than walking actually ... Is it like in Peter Pan where I need to believe in it to fly ? No ... No that's ridiculous ... I don't have any magic powder on me or anything ... Just the magic from ... My ... Mask' Slowly realising it.

"Magic from my mask, that must be it! This warm and strange feeling I have around my head ... It must be magic! I felt something similar when using my hair earlier! If I can just try and spread it over my body ..."

I focus on my head, alright, warm feeling, let's concentrate on that ... Let's try to sloooooowly spread it to my chest ... Then to my arms ... Then to my legs ... 'And now! Float!' I jump high from where I was standing, and close my eyes kinda expecting it to not work, and to be met with a mouthful of sand, but as I open them, I see the sand just a few milimeters away from my face, but not connecting with it.

I turn my head back to the rest of my body ... to see it standing upside down, in the air, totally still "It WORKED! Yes! I'm floating! I'm really floa-ouch" I lost control in my exitement in crashed head first in the sand.

I understand now ... I'm not moving myself with my magic or anything of the sort, I'm coating myself with it, which nullify the gravity near me, after that, floating become as easy as walking straight!

"Ow ... I have to stay focused, but it worked! I can fly now! Ah traveling will be much easier now! Bye Bye Gerudo Dessert! I can fly now! No more feets covered in sand now!" I gigle really happy at my discovery, before spreading the magic over me once again, and floating away, to Hyrule Castle we go!

* * *

Once floating was possible, the travel time to Hyrule Castle was reduced greatly, it's without much problem, and in a record time, that I reached the rooftop of this Castle, the guards could really gain something at looking up sometimes ... But I guess I shouldn't complain about their incompetence, it's doing me a favor ... Have to stay focused on flying though, I REALLY don't wanna fall in there.

'Alright ... That's the main building ... The throne room where we fight Ganondorf must be up there, so the tower where Zelda's room is must be ...' I spot a familiar rooftop "Right there ... Gotcha Princess"

I sneaked in by the window, just like Wolf Link would later on, and waited at the door, wondering how I should approach that ...

'I can't really knock right here ... Especially since I don't know if she's alone or not .. I don't know how to merge with the shadows yet, so that's out of the way ... Maybe I should just wait it out?' I was ordering my thoughts together as I suddenly got surprised by a voice, coming right from the room I was observing.

"I know you're there, I sense no ill intent from you, but if you do not show yourself, I will not hesitate to call up the Royal Guard" She said with a calm and serious voice 'Yeah ... The Royal Guard ... Like they could do anything against me ... Not that they would even try ... But I guess that respond to my question about approaching her?'

I slowly open the door, so it was really her ... Right in front of me laid Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, it seemed that she is surprised to find someone of my height, she was looking a bit to high at the door before I opened it ... 'God, I'm hella nervous, I better not throw that up, it's my only chance at maybe saving Hyrule before Zant's even try anything ...'

"Hello, Princess, my name is ... Midna" Wow, it feel so weird to use that name as my own ... As I looked back at her, I could see confusion in the way she looked at me.

"What ... What are you, an imp of some sort?" She asked coldly.

"That ... That would be technically correct, but I am a Twili to be more exact, I think that you recognize what I am wearing?" Long shot ... But she should know what a Fused Shadow is in theory ...

"... That is a forbidden artefact, but none of the 3 detained in this realm ressemble this one, you are the descendant of the Interloopers aren't you ? What buisness does your race have in Hyrule, and how did you bypass the banishement of the Goddesses?"

That ... That is a good question actually, I have no idea how Midna ended here, I just gained counsciousness after that ... Well, I hope that the Mirror is enough of an explanation for her "The Mirror of Twilight" I said.

Stunned for a minute, she respond "Excuse me ? The Mirror of Twilight you say ? But it's only a legend ... Through hundred of years since the banishement of your people, the Mirror was never found ... How is that possible ..."

"Well, it clearly exist if I'm here, kinda a living proof of it, am I not?" Kinda annoyed by those questions, I decided to skip directly to the main point "Princess, if I'm here today, it is to warn you about an imminent danger, our ... King ... Found the part of the mirror that was left in the Twilight Realm, and found a way to activate it again" Technically bullshitting, but it might be true, I don't know how it went exactly.

"He is planning an invasion against the Light Realm, and I am here to warn you about it, his army is compossed of Shadow Beast more ferocious that anything this Realm ever had ... You would need to prepare yourself good for the battle to stand a chance, also to evacuate the civilians for no ca-"

"And why should I believe you?" She interrupted me suddenly.

Uh ? "Excuse me ?"

"Why, should I, believe you?" She repeated like she was talking to a child ... That was annoying ... "Will it is true that I sense no ill intent from you, I do feel that you are hiding things from me, why should I believe a creature from a race banished hundred of years ago on the fate of a war concerning your people and mine?"

I can't believe it ... "Because I'm telling you the truth! Our King enslaved our race! Transformed them into Mindless Beasts, and he's planning to do the exact same with your own Realm if you don't do anything!"

"Even if your story is true, I have no reasons to fear, a few years ago the Royal Knights of Hyrule raided against the one we named "The King of Evil" and his army, and they came back with little to no casualities, with their leader captured, I have no reason to fear your King, Imp" ... Is she for real ? Are we talking about the same Royal Guard? The one who got wiped out in a matter of minute once Zant invaded?

"You are not seriously betting the life of civilians and soliders alike, just because you're underestimating this threat and overestimating your own guards? You're about to loose your whole Kingdom because of that Princess!" I snap at her, I can't believe it ... Does she have the Triforce of Wisdom? Or the one of delusion!

"I would advise you to watch your tongue, Imp, Or I will call this very same Royal Guard to dispatch you this instant!" She reply angrily at me.

... I see ... I see it now ... Midna did say how much she despised Zelda for being a sheltered princess ... I can definitly see why now ...

"Tell me Princess ... You ever heard of that boat? Said to be indestructible, made of the most resistant matters possible, everyone said it was absolutly unsinkable, do you know what happened to it? It met up with something stronger than it was, and sunk down, but because oh how sure people were about his indestructability, they never went on to prepare securities in case something happened, and because of that, almost all the passengers of the boat died in that accident ..." The Titanic is as unsinkable as the Royal Guard is unbeateable ... I know it won't change her mind, but ...

"Something very similar is about to happen to you and your Royal Guard Princess, I'll take my leave now but I'll be back, and believe me, I won't have any remorse at reminding you of all the innocent lives you sentenced to death ..." The venom was barely contained in my voice, how could she ... She was their ruler, those people counted on her ...

"Umph, and what will you do then, Imp? Return to your King and tell him about this realm?" She really didn't seem used to being talked back like this, good, it will teach her.

I throw a side glance at her before turning back "No." I said "I will be on the search for one person, one that will truly help this realm, and will repair the mistake you're gonna make. Goodbye for now Princess, I hope that the next time we'll meet, you'll have realised how dangerous it is to rely on delusions..." And with that, I flew by the Window again, leaving the dumbfounded Princess.

Zelda was of no use ... She truly is just full of herself and of her Kingdom, I know that this is something that will change, but I also know the cost for that change to occur ... I only have one solution left.

And with it in mind, I was off to Faron Woods, to find the one that would become The Hero of Twilight.

* * *

And with that the Second chapter is done ! Was a pretty long one as I had to get some more action packed in it, I read all of your commentary, and I have to say that it's heartwarming to see so much support, thank you all for that !

I followed the advice that was given to me, and got the help of a friend to beta read any chapters before posting them, unfortunatly, this chapter couldn't be beta read due to timing inconvenience, it will be corrected later on though, hope the quality of those chapters will be better thanks to that !

So, lots of things happened in there, discovering how to use magic is ... Not something natural for humans like us, so it wouldn't make much sense for me to have everything in the beginning, I have to learn how to use them, and for that, I have to rely on my knowledge of the game, which is ... Not always easy to do haha

We also get some more of Zant's POV, some reasoning as to why he didn't invade the Light Realm yet, as well as showing what he did during those 3 days, thought it could be interesting to have that in between my travels

And yes, Zelda is ... Well ... Let's just say that I do believe that Midna had a reason to hate her at first, which is what I tried to show here, Ganondorf was viewed as the biggest threat that Hyrule ever known, the fact that the Royal Guard disposed of him and have him (semingly) executed, would make a sheltered Princess that never heard of anything bigger, pretty confident in her Guards Strength, which is unfortunatly misplaced ... Something that Me-dna will not hesitate to bring back once they meet her again, she ... Didn't really take kindly her attitude ...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and once again, as it is my first work of fiction, any critisism is welcomed !


	3. Chapter 3 : One with the Twilight

'Well ... Finding Link may be easier said than done ...' It was a few hours after leaving Hyrule Castle, that I decided to come down and find a place to rest, floating still took a lot from me after all, and that pampered princess really tired me out ...

While it was easy to find the enormous castle once I could float, the small village of Ordon was ... Another story ...

I knew the map of the game almost perfectly, but the differences between this Hyrule and the one in the game is causing me so much troubles, Hyrule is so much bigger than the game lead me to believe!

After a while of trying to find my path to Ordon, I instead found Kakariko village, where I decided to settle in while waiting for the day to pass, that one cavern leading to the spirit's fountain was still there, and was exactly what I needed, shadowy and isolated from the rest of the village.

Laying against the wall, I had nothing to do other than rest, and wait for the sun to set again 'Ah ... What a day ...' I thought back to my encounter with Zelda.

'I really can't believe her ... How could someone like her risk the life of all the civilians that were counting on her, simply because she didn't want to be told that she was wrong, talk about a spoiled brat ...' I sighed to myself.

'She's really gonna have to grow after that ... She is right to bear the burden of what happened, because she is as guilty as Zant in the fate of her Kingdom' And that's certainly not something I'm gonna let her forget, I'll make sure that she never forgets just how responsable for that whole mess she will be...

I was truly angry at her, someone who I admired so much for her strength of character while playing the game, revealed herself to be just an overgrown brat that just couldn't deal with being wrong once in her life.

I calm myself down, regaining composture "Well, while I'm here, I might as well practise my magic, I need to learn how to merge with the shadows if I want to survive the Light Realm with Link ... Where do I even begin on that..."

'Alright, I'm in a place full of shadows, so it's the perfect place for practising that, let's see ... I know that coating my body of magic won't do the trick, it will just make me float, so that's not how I can become incorporal or slip into the shadows' I reasonate, thinking about it hardly

"Maybe ..." I start slowly touching the ground with my hand, feeling it, trying to find something different, a feeling that would allow me to understand how it work.

'... Nothing ... I don't know ... It just feels rocky to me, I have no idea what differences I'm supposed to feel ...' I stare at the ground confused, I was really expecting something to happen ... Oh well, I really have to learn that before meeting Link, so I better get back to work and find a solution...

_Especially since I have no idea how much longer Zant is gonna stay quiet..._

* * *

**It's time to go**

Zant did not need to hear that twice, he knew that the will of his god had to be answered, and thanks to his infinite wisdom, his army was guaranted a quick, and total victory over the Light Realm.

While he has never been to the Light Realm, he obtained divine protection coating him of from the deadly lights's harmful effect, and a guidance that made his knowledge about this realm very vast, he had all the cards in his hand, and with the support of his god, he couldn't possibly lose.

"Beasts, once you have arrived in the Light Realm, take these 4 locations, create portals there to allow more recruits to reinforce you, be quick and swift, and bring the Light Spirits down" He ordered, pointing at the accurate card he was able to craft with some guidance.

He then pointed to the biggest part of his army, waiting quietly behind him "You, will come with me, we will assault Hyrule Castle, attack whoever you find in your way, civilians or guards, they stand no chance against you, spread your troops as much as you can, and then join me in the Throne Room right here" He didn't need more troops, he could take them down all by himself without problems, but having more troops could take care of any unnexpected situations.

It is best to not underestimate them after all ... They might have a few tricks up their sleeves, especially if the pest succeded in warning them of his invasion.

Everything was now ready, and he slowly lead his army to the cliff where he relocated the Mirror, he wouldn't want a Light Solider to assault his castle while he was away, which is why the mirror was moved to a cliff, guarded by some of his beasts, with everything done, he leaped into the mirror, the beasts quietly following him.

_The Invasion had begun_

* * *

'Alright, Night settled in ... Time to go ...' I watched through my resting place, as the sun dissapeared from my sight, leaving the shining blue moon instead, sneaking through the shadows, I got out of the village pretty fast.

I finally figured out how it work, '... even if it didn't come without a cost' I looked at my hand, still a bit lighter than usual from it's contact with the light...

I couldn't figure it out, and was running out of time, in a final bargain, I put my hand on the floor right in the light, to feel the difference between the shadowy ground, and the light filled one, and that's when I finally got it, even if my hand hurts like hell as a result, and still do ... Light really is extremly deadly to me.

In that moment, even through the pain, I finally figured it out, I could finally feel it, how different the shadows felt, I almost forgot what light felt like during those 3 days in the shadows, and that's why I couldn't figure it out properly, after a bit of practice, I managed to make my body shadowy, which also allowed me to merge with the ground.

'As long as there is shadows at least ...' Any source of light totally disturbed me, and got me out of the ground, and even though I could keep my body insensible to light, if I got surprised by a ray of light, it just disturbed me too much to keep the magic flowing.

I had the misfortune of discovering that in the worst way possible when, while I was practising my magic, the sun was setting, and because of that, and for a good 30 minutes, the light shined right through the cavern and got me good in the back... I got to cover really quickly, before any long lasting damage could be done.

It's already almost completely healed itself, but I could still feel a slight burn, just like the feeling you have when eating something to hot, but all over my back, not the best feeling ever I have to say ... 'Well better to learn that now then in the middle of battle I guess, but still ... Damnit does light hurt!'

Since I got lost by floating, I decided that tonight I would try to find Ordon by moving along the shadows, I was more familiar with this environement from a grounded point of view after all.

And it was while I was traveling to Hyrule Field that I suddenly got stopped in my track by a blood chilling scream "What ... Was ... That?"

That's when I saw them, I felt a great and confortable feeling as I saw the environement change before me, the sky changing colors, and green particles appearing here and there...

'Is that ... The twilight? They already took Eldin's Light?' I was suddenly feeling so much more awake, I did not know if the rush in my blood came from the fear that I was too late, or the new environement that I was in, but I doubled the speed as I came in contact with one of the big shadowy wall seperating the twilight and the Light Realm

"Good, it seem like Faron's light is still active, that mean I still have a bit of time before Bubblin arives" Non the less, I rushed through that shadowy door, and doubled the speed for Faron's Woods, while I was traveling around Hyrule Field, I could see Hyrule Castle far away, and seing the castle in a whole new _light._

'Didn't even hold off a day, where is your "unbeatable" Royal Guard now, Royal Brat?' No time to focus on how pathetic she was at the moment though, I had to hurry up to Link's side!

I finally found my way into the woods, just as I entered, I heard the sound of a blowing horn, I knew all to well the one who did that sound... And I got the confirmation of that fact when suddenly I saw the green giant himself, followed by his minions, riding out of the Forest

"King Bubblin, shit! Gotta hurry up!" I followed through the forest, as I arrived at the spring, I saw two of those Shadow Beasts, and for a second ... I froze ...

'You ... Are one terrifying monster, Zant really had fun with his spell ...' Suddenly they turn right back, and look straight at my hiding spot...

'They can't ... See me ... Right?' Their terrifying screams as they started chasing me down was telling me otherwise...

God damnit they can see me! Why didn't I think that through before! They are Twilis! Of course they can see me!

Getting out of the shadows, I started floating away, gaining some distance with them, but still hearing them chassing me down through the forest, I finally got to find a hiding spot on a high cliff, a rock was hiding my small body from them, and they couldn't seem to sense me anywhere.

I sighed silently 'Safe ... At last ...' calming myself down as I felt like my heart would explode, I looked around my hiding spot, and it's when I saw a familiar pitch black door that I realized.

'I made a terrible mistake... I led them to the door, no! That's where Link is! I got to do something!' But what could I do... I was exhausted from the chase, I was still healing from my ... sun burn ... And I didn't even know if I could take them on while being perfectly fine! If I got caught, I would just become a mindless beast like them, and Hyrule would be doomed...

'I'm sorry Link ... I'm so sorry ...' I cired to myself silently ... It was my fault ... They wouldn't have gotten to the door if I didn't led them here ... While I was crying, I saw them suddenly snap their neck against the door, and I knew what would come.

'No ... No! Run Link!' I saw them reach their hand in the door, and I could only watch in horror as I saw the terrified expression of the young man, that had no idea where he was or what was going on, I saw the Triforce glow from his hand, and felt a tang of pain as the light reached me, it was enough for the Shadow Beasts to drop him, but then ...

Then I heard the most terrifying sound I had ever heard ... A blood freezing scream of agony as I saw Link's body changing, twisting itself while loud bones crack could be heard, the game did ... Not translate this scene well ... It couldn't without entering a different rating ... I saw an expression on his face, one that I will never forget ...

A mix of horror and pain, so much pain ... And it was all my fault ... I couldn't do anything to help him ... Damnit! I was supposed to help him! To guide him! What good was it to know the event of the games, if I couldn't prevent the most terrible moments of it! I failed twice ... First with Zelda ... Then with Link ...

'But I won't fail a third time' I said to myself, wiping out the tears in my eyes, I flew away to Hyrule Castle, determined to make up for my errors...

_Hang in there Link ! I'm comming !_

* * *

A few hours earlier, at Hyrule Castle

"Princess! We have an emergency!" One of the Royal Guard bursted in the Throne Room, shaking from his whole body. "Mo-Mon-Mon-Monsters! An army of monsters burst through the gate!"

"What? Monsters? What is the Royal Guard doing then! Stop them this instant!" The princess snapped at them, did they really need an order to take those out, it had to be obvious!

"They tried! All the guards who were active at the time ganged up on one of them, but they barely did anything! By the time the other members arrived on the scene, 10 more of those beasts were waiting for us, while none Royal Guard were found!" The constant fear was felt in the voice of this guard.

'Those beasts transformed those guards in Monsters?! That's impossible! It can't be ...' Remembering her visitor of the other day... 'It can't be... She was telling the truth...' for the first time in her life, Zelda did not feel safe while being in the company of her personal escort.

"What about the town?! Did they manage to evacuate the civilians?" She asked, fearing the worst while her conversation with the Imp came back to her.

"... No ... We saw them running away, but all the gates burst open at once, and we saw with our own eyes the civilians getting attacked by those monsters... They are most likely dead as we speak..." The guard was still shaking, and on the verge of crying while recounting the events to the princess.

'No ... No ... No! If only I had listenned! She told me to evacuate the city! And now, because I didn't listen ... They are ..." Taking a hold at herself, she told spoke of a monotanous, dead voice "Bring all the guards to the Throne Room, we'll take one last stand against them here..."

And with that, the guard was sent running away to the inside of the Castle again, at the same moment, Zelda sat down on her throne, realising just what she had done... 'I did exactly like she said ... I doomed them all because of delusions ... I ... I have no time to mourn, even though we failed to protect them, we'll at least avenge them, without a surprise attack, and in equal number, we should come around their foirces easely' she convinced herself

Soon enough, the guards arrived one by one, taking their battle stance, and while the princess looked at them, she couldn't help but ask "Is that truly everyone? That's all the soliders still ready for the fight? You're totally sure?" The guards slowly nodded

'It's impossible ... We're twenty at most in here! Where have all the rest of the Royal Guard gone! They can't all be ...' She did not get to finish that thoughts as a black cloud start invading the throne room.

The Beasts were quick and ferocious, and in no time, they had the Twenty soliders down on the ground and incapacitated, and it's from the middle of the room that he came, their King, in his long flowing robe, he spoke slowly, but harshly.

"It's time to choose. Surrender or die, the choice is yours princess." This voice was enough to send chills all over her spin, she looked around the room, seing all her "proud" soliders on the ground, and cursed herself all she could, for the first time in her life, she feared.

She feared the imminent death awaiting her if she did not make a decision, and that's why, in the name of all those people she doomed, those who deserved to live, but also out of geniune fear for her own life, she dropped her weapon, signaling her surrender, she had lost, this was a total victory from this "King of Twilight", and there was nothing she could have done.

'There is something I could have done' she corrected herself, 'I could have listened to that Imp, no, to Midna, I could have listened to her and had my soldiers prepare for that battle, and then maybe ... Just maybe we would have stood a chance ... But I didn't ... And because of that ... I lost everything ... My own mistake make this whole kingdom fall...'

She breathed one last time of the pure Light environement she always lived in, before her world changed forever...

* * *

It's been a few hours since I've been flying, being in the Twilight really helps my health, and using my magic just became so much easier, floating is no problem now, it's really helping with how tired I was.

I quickly got back to Hyrule Castle, and started looking for the rooftops where Zelda was again, I think I would have no problem getting to the cell if I could only find it.

'Alright ... So it must be this way if I remember corr-' "Argh!" I yelled in pain as I see a fire arrow flying way to near of my hand for my liking, the fire hurt me even though the arrow didn't touch me...

Soon enough, this lonely arrow get followed by many, MANY goblins shooting at me at the same time, I had no choice but to flee out the castle ...

Once landed in the middle of Caslte Town, I could observe for the first time the soul of all the inhabitant, I frowned quite a bit when I noticed something ...

The Fountain place was crowded for sure but ... It wasn't nearly as much as the number of people I could observer the last time ... And my gut was really telling me that it wasn't due to them being somewhere else ...

'So many ... So many people died because of Zant's power, and Zelda's incompetence, I will never forgive either of them ...' None of those peoples deserved to die, yet they did because of two very selfish rulers ... They will pay ... Both of them ...

I have no time to think about this though, I have to get to the cell, but I can't get on the rooftop, I already alerted the guards, they must be looking everywhere for me at the moment.

How can I do this ... How can I pass ... I need to pass somewhere where no one could see me ... I doubt that my shadow sneak would work, they must have some Shadow Beasts posted, especially now that they know about me.

"Urgh ... Think, think, think! I have to go incognito, how can I pass through them?" Then it hitted me like a truck

"Telma's Secret passage! I can pass through there! They can't see me anymore, so it shouldn't be a problem to pass!" With that idea in mind, I hurried up to the secret passage

Going through the roof of the bar, and through this little hole, I manage to get to the sewer really quickly, I couldn't see who was in the bar, but I did not see any laid down souls, so Lars must not have been found by Illia yet, I have no idea if Illia is here already though, doesn't matter for now.

I went through the sewer rather quickly, and found the secret passage quite easely, it seems like this zone was not made smaller than it was, it was truly like looking at a version of the game environement, but with realistic graphism.

I opened the cell door, and knew what was waiting for me on the cell right next to me ... Link ...

'I don't even know what I can say to him ... It's my fault he got caught like that ... My fault he had to go through so much pain ... But I have to face my mistakes, and help him out of there, that's the least I can do for him' determined, I walk slowly and quietly to the next cell.

Looking inside of it, I could see him, a ferocious Wolf, trying deseperatly to bite down the chain restraining him, while looking at him, I got a sudden surge of sadness knowing all the things this innocent farmer will have to go through ...

It's only after a while, that I snap out of my thoughts, just in time to see him turn his head directly at me, 'Well, guess it's time ...'

_Time to finally meet the Hero of Twilight!_

* * *

And the 3rd chapter is here ! Lots more of actions in this one, some intense scenes, and a lots and lots of consequences from mistakes that have been done.

I finally got around learning my shadow powers, really useful, and I really needed them, but it came at the cost of an injured arm and back, which forbidded me from helping Link when he needed help the most unfortunatly ...

Zelda finally realising her mistake, and came to term with the fact that the creature that she desepised so much, made a better job at protecting her people that she ever did, it was a hard hit for her, and that's not the end of her turmoil for sure.

And finally, the monsters of Zant being smarter than the Royal Guard had me on the toe while I was forced to take an alternate route, to finally meet him, to finally meet Link !

But that will be for next chapter ! I hope that you enjoyed this one, and that you'll look forward for the rest, it was a fun one to write, and had some pretty difficult scenes, but I hope that I did it good, and that I captured well all those feelings that the different character felt.

Once more, any critisism is welcomed, and I will try my best to respond to all your comments !


	4. Chapter 4 : One Wild Ride

'Well, here I go' He noticed me now, there was no way I could back down from that, I slowly slipped into the shadows and inside the cell, keeping my distance with him for a bit.

Ah … It's like that time when I met Zelda all over again, my heart is racing and I'm too stressed about fucking it up! Even if …. With that last encounter … I wasn't the one who did something wrong, anyway!

He looked at me with confused and wary eyes, I can get him … After all, while the Shadow Beasts looked differently than what they once were, they still had the same skin color and marks as me, and were wearing a mask as well. I must look really suspicious to him.

"You are a lot of trouble to find, you know that?" … Partially because of me … But that's a story for another time.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not here to hurt you, or I would already have don't you think? I'm here to help you, but for that you need to let me" Let's try to keep it cool, and get him to trust me.

He seem to calm down a little bit, 'Good, now I can burst you out of th-' I slowly realise …

I have no idea how to create a projectile! She burst him out with a shadow ball, but I never attempted that before! What shall I do!

I see him looking at me with very confused eyes 'Don't look at me like that Link! I'm trying to find a way to not seem like a total idiot!'

'Alright, alright, let's try to fluke it' I then turn back to him, telling him "Stay very still alright? I wouldn't want to hurt you with that" I put my hand one over the other, and try to concentrate my magic in there.

I see a little spark in the middle, as it start growing and growing in size until it's the size of a tennis ball 'Yes! It worked! I won't seem like a random idiot now! … How do I throw it now …'

I look at the chain retaining his paw, and slowly swipe my hand away, releasing the energy and cutting his chain, "There you go! Doesn't it feel good to be free?" I am … so glad it worked, and you must never know how much luck I just had with that Link, Never.

'Now, now, let's get him out of there' I tell myself, 'I can't destroy the door, it would alert the guards and Link would just get captured again, so the only other option is …' I look at the Wooden boxes on the floor, exactly at the same place than in the game, perfect!

"Well now, Mr Wolf, you got to dig yourself out of here" I tell him, before punching the boxes away with my hair "Literally, those paws are good at that, so make use of that" I sneak out of the cell again, while I see him slowly digging his way out.

"Good! Seem to know your way around this body! Just like you've been a Wolf all your life!" He turn back to me, glaring at me for a bit, 'Well, isn't that a fantastic way to thank me, oh well.'

"Yes, I know, that's not the case, but you **are** a beast at the moment, better make use of it, don't you think?" He seem to calm down a bit, but still wary.

"I'll tell you what I know of your situation, but we better get out of here first, before the guards find us and put you in there again, neither of us want that, right?" I jump high using my magic, landing on his back.

On second thought, maybe I should have warned him before … He barked and started moving in all directions, aiming to make me get off, 'My head was already spinning from stress, you really didn't need to add that, jackass!'

"Shhhh, What did I tell you about the guards!" I tell him quietly in his ears, "I went all the way around here to find you, giving me a ride won't kill you, the guards will though, so either you come with me and I show you how to get out of here, or you get me off and I leave you here with the guards, which one will it be?"

I know I shouldn't be mean to him like that, and I can fly, but hey, his back is comfortable, and the fire arrow from earlier still hurt a bit "The cell on your right, go there, quick!" I tell him as he start running there.

I activate the switch, and we were off to the sewers together…

* * *

We had just arrived in there when Link suddenly stopped, looking on his right, I was confused for a minute before I saw the soul floating there, they are … Much harder to spot than in a crowd, that's for sure.

"You can see him, right? It come from your beast side, I cannot see him, but I can definitely guess who he is… After all, Royal Guards are generally found in Hyrule Castle …" I dropped the bomb directly, and waited for him to react, he barked suddenly, I didn't need to understand his words to know what he meant.

I silently nodded "Yep, you heard me, Hyrule Castle, I'm pretty sure it looked more flashy in your dreams, but it's the truth... " I look at him, seeing his head perked up toward me, waiting for me to continue.

"Hey, come on, the guards don't know about this place yet, but we could still get caught if they discover it by accident." Doubt that the Shadow Beasts could, they are pretty dumb creature, but I would love to keep on moving so … "Keep on moving, I'll talk along the way."

"What you saw right there, was the soul of this guard, this "Light" realm just lost it's light, making all the inhabitant of this dimension a simple soul …" I pause "Well … Everyone, except you, you turned into a beast instead." I see him turning his head toward me questionably.

"Keep your head on the road! Well on the path, same thing." He grunt a bit before turning his head back there, and jumping in the water. "No, I don't know why that happened to you" Lies, but he can't know that yet. "But as of now, you're the only light realmer that is aware of what happened…"

"Well .. You, and another person that I would _love_ for you to meet…" Can't seem to hold back the venom while thinking about her… But he didn't seem to have noticed. "And lucky us! She live right there! What a great coincidence, right? But first, we have to get out of this… sewer…" He look at me horrified.

"Yeah, you've been swimming in dirty water since earlier, you might want to clean yourself out before meeting her, you're in no shape to meet our lady friend Eh-hee-hee!" Oh wow … That was exactly the way Midna laughed, god it feel weird to hear that from my own voice.

Made me realise that since I got here, I really didn't get any moment of breaks … It's the first time in 5 days that I managed to let a genuine laugh … 'Thank you Link, I really needed to laugh a bit' I thought, But from his angry expression, he wasn't all happy about me laughing at him.

"Don't glare at me like that, it's not like what I said is untrue, you can smell yourself better than I can, you should know that" He turn his head around quickly, god I made him embarrassed Eh-hee-hee!

* * *

Soon enough, we arrive at the tower room, looking up I said to myself 'Damn that's high, well guess we better start climbing' I see Link looking at it the same way and decided to taunt him a bit "Feeling up for a race Wolfie? The first at the top win!" He glare at me a bit.

"Come on, I'm only joking, do yourself a favor, don't take everything I say seriously" He let out what is akin to a sigh before going on his way to the stairs 'Tough crowd …'

As he reach the stairs, I see them crumble before his paw as he yell by instinct "Look Out!" before grabbing him with my hair, 'Close one …' I place him back on solid ground before telling him "Be careful where you walk, this Castle is… Kinda not in it's best shape at the moment." He looked at me thankfully, before jumping through the gap.

Continuing on our way, jumping and climbing, we soon reach the top of the castle as one of those giant birds appear, he attacked us quickly before flying away, Link really didn't get the reaction time needed to get to him, I watched that back and forth for a moment before getting really bored of doing nothing.

"Alright, you really don't seem to manage with this bird, let me help you, okay?" He slowly nod as I get out of his back 'Alright, let's take a page from Tetra on this one!' I put my hand on the floor laid flat against the cold floor as I tell him to hop in.

He does just that, before I smirk at him "Are you ready?" He look at me confused.. 'Oh my poor Wolf, you don't know what's coming for you, and neither does this bird!'

"Three!" My hand start moving a bit from the ground as Link try to keep a balance on it while looking at me questionably, "Two!" Hand is now a bit off the floor, and aimed toward the bird while keeping the balance for Link, "One!" That's when I saw it, the realisation in his eyes as he glare at me before I pointed toward the bird.

He look back at him, in battle position as I say"Go!" Before launching him with all the forces I could toward the bird, successfully hitting him with my Link Projectile, pumping my hand in the air, I let out a "Success!" yell, while the bird was down and exploding in a puff of twilight particles. Link landed a few feet away, on his paw, and totally unarmed.

He looked way less pleased while he stared angrily at me, "Come on! It worked, didn't it? And it's not my fault if you make a good projectile!" He continued to give me the angry stare, while I punched the door open, allowing both of us to pass, he runned past me and to the outside.

'Okay … I get it … No ride for me for now, mister decided to be moody!' I follow him quietly as we reach the outside of the Castle, being in the middle of the pouring rain, I look at him, smirking a bit "Well, at least that take care of your cleaning problem Eh-hee-hee!" Let's just say that he didn't take that remark kindly either…

"Alright, Alright, I get it, I'll make it up to you, let's make a deal, I get on your back again, you stop glaring at me, and in exchange" I point to the path waiting for us, and the multiple monsters there, "I take care of these for you, good for you?" He sighed again while giving me a sign to get on his back.

Installed on him again, we were ready to go to Zelda's room, I look around at the multiple birds just waiting for us 'God, I hated this zone the first time I played through it … Such an annoying moment! Falling down was so easy there, lucky bastard won't have to go through that, I'm doing all the hard work for him…'

As we arrive to the first nest of those creature, I use my hair hand to reach for one of them, taking him by the claw, I look on my side as I see another one of those going for me, I smack him with the one I was holding, before smacking them both again to the ground "And stay down!" Wow, that was… Kinda brutal not gonna lie, really got caught in the moment.

We continued on our way when we meet the second pair of bird a little further, "Keep on running" I tell him, he does just that as I get my hair to grab one of them, before smacking him on the ground while running, and then throwing him away on the second bird, 'Good to know that Hyrule Warriors is a legit way to battle!'

Soon enough, we arrived on that familiar rooftop, I make my way to the window, gesturing to Link for him to come, he jump to me, and I was back to this god forsaken staircase, slowly making our way to Zelda's room, Link open the door slowly with his muzzle and entered the room.

The reaction of Link to Zelda, even if I knew it, did make me laugh a bit internally 'Yep Wolfie, you have all the reason to bark at her, she's the one who got you in all this mess', as soon as she turn back and see both of us, I can see the pain in her eyes, and the fear when looking at me.

'Ohh, not so high and mighty anymore princess, uh?' I thought to myself as she look at me before finally talking "... Midna" she say while looking away.

"You remember my name now? Wow, I'm so flattered" If looks could kill, she'll be dead on the spot right now, and she seemed to realise that.

"So, not threatening me to call your Invincible Royal Guard now? I do wonder where they are at the moment! Probably in vacation with half the population of Castle Town, uh?" Time for your Karma, Princess

"Midna please I …" She looks away 'not even capable of facing me in the eyes uh? You're pathetic Zelda…'

"Please what? Stop telling you how half of Hyrule is dead, and the other half stuck as simple spirits without even knowing it, all of that because of you? How you sent away and treated like shit the only person that could help you face this threat you knew nothing about?"I reply, raising my voice at each propositions.

"I … I never wanted too …" She start, but I cut her off.

"You aren't a child, Zelda, you fucked up big time, now it's time to face off the consequences of your acts!" I got interrupted by Link, while confused by all of that, he still glared at me, must not appreciate how I talk to the royal brat.

"Oh! Why don't you tell him? Why don't you tell him ALL about how you're unsinkable boat killed millions of persons just because you decided that pride was more important than the people that were counting on you?!" She finally look at Link, taking her stare away from me.

"You were imprisoned … What happened to you …" She say looking at his paw.

"You happened to him, because of your mistake, he had to suffer through all sorts of pain, and even lose his original body! He deserve to know the truth, and he deserve to hear it from you, Twilight Brat" She wasn't even worthy of her "princess" title, "brat" was far more fitting her.

She inspect him, while the Triforce shine of her hand 'Oh sweet irony, even you know how unfitting that piece is in there, Zelda' She suddenly jerk away, holding her hand in pain, while looking at me weirdly.

'What … Happened to her … Side effect of seeing how much pain she put him through or something? But why is she looking at me… Ah doesn't matter!' "I'll leave you to tell him all the troubles you caused to this land, and you better not leave anything out, he'll know it from me anyway. And as you can guess, I won't be kind about it."

I turn back to Link "Join me outside once she's finished, I have enough of being in the same room as her" I glare dagger at her one last time, and before leaving, I tell her "Goddesses really have a shitty way of picking their chosen ones, don't they?"

* * *

'God damn, she get me angry by the sole fact of being in the same room as me, she's intoxicating the air with her poisonous presence!' I turn back against the tower, as I remember something suddenly…

'Um … How am I supposed to teleport him out of there already?' Dammit, I have too much power to learn! Well, the story of all her failure should take a while with how good she is at making them… So it should give me enough time to practice.

'Let's see, Midna could warp herself and Link away as much as she wanted, but only to places where a portal already existed, I know that one of those is near Ordon, in the Spirit's Spring, but how do I warp myself there?'

A memory suddenly hit me, earlier … When King Bubblin used his horn … I felt something … And I'm pretty sure it's linked to that, that's how he summoned his portal after all…' I try my best to put myself back in the moment.

"Come on! Remember! How was it when he blew that horn!" Thinking hard about it, it felt like a surge of magic… but it wasn't like it just popped in the air… No, something came out of the horn, I … The horn had a sort of magic, that was sended up, and created the portal…

'Bit of magic, sended up in the air to spread out, let's see if I can reproduce that…' I tell myself, before getting to work, I have to get it before he come back…

_But, like I said, it should really take him a while if Zelda is counting her mistake to him_

* * *

Link was … Really confused about his day, he was supposed to get ready to deliver a sword at Hyrule Castle, and then suddenly he found himself dragged into an unexplainable mess … What had happened to him today…

He got transformed into a wolf, locked in a cell, got bursted out of that cell by a sort of Imp, learn that he DID get in Hyrule Castle after all, and then met the princess… What a day …

He … Really did not know what to think of this Imp, Midna was her name right? On one hand she's been nothing but helpful since he met her, on the other hand, she had the weirdest plans, a snarky attitude, disrespected the princess and yelled at her, it was their ruler! She deserved respect, not being yelled at!

He couldn't point it out, but she just seemed … Nervous at first? He was so extremely confused by this person, and it was driving him crazy, he couldn't seem to get a read on that girl…

Well, she was gone outside after yelling at the princess just now, he would have given her a piece of his mind, if only he could talk … The poor princess looked like she was gonna break down, Midna really did a number on her…

Well, no choice but to stay with her, and listen to what she have to say, he couldn't offer much support to her unfortunately… He suddenly got interrupted in his thought by the princess, who seemed to have found her voice back.

"I … She isn't wrong unfortunatly …" Uh ? "It's truly my fault ... " She turn back, looking at the window for a moment, before talking again … "All of this is … I doomed my own kingdom, I'm a sorry excuse of a princess…" Oh no … It was worse than he thought … Midna truly broke her …

He offered his head to the princess, trying to comfort her all he could, and while looking at him, she got a pained expression as she told him "She is right, you deserve to know what I did, you deserve to know all about the misery I inflicted to this kingdom, and to you …"

He stayed quiet, and start listening to her "Midna … Came by a few days before today … She had info about the one who invaded us today, and she snuck past the guards to tell me about it…" a weak and painful laugh escape her lips "This should have been my first hint to stop thinking so highly of my guards in insight … But I was a fool …"

She pointed to the door silently "She came by that very door, determined to get all the info she had to me, so that I could prepare for this battle, and I …" She paused for a minute "I chased her off …" Link was confused, waiting for the rest.

"I did not believe her, I did not prepare anything because I believed this threat she was warning us about to not be important enough … She warned me multiple times about the consequences of my acts, but I was blinded with pride, and never thought of what could happen may I had been wrong" She turned away for a few second, as her voice started shaking.

"As you saw, this invasion did happen … And my guards were so illy prepared … It didn't take more than an hour for them to fall down, all of them, along with … Half of the civilians who couldn't escape in time …" Tears were falling on the floor, as Link was absolutely stunned by what he was hearing.

"She … She told me that she would come back with someone that could repair the mess I made … And the next time I saw her, was just now, coming by this door with you… I won't do the mistake of distrusting her a second time… So …" She slowly started bowing down to Link, to his great confusion.

"Please, I beg of you, Hero, save Hyrule, slay down the one we call the King of Twilight, and free this realm and it's inhabitant, I was a useless princess to this kingdom that was counting on me, but Midna know things that I don't, and she believe that you are the key to free everyone, so I beg of you, follow her and save them all …" She paused " … You may be our last hope …"

All of this information stunned the beast, after a minute or so, he slowly turned back toward the door, Zelda did not need to understand him to know where he was going …

_He was on his way to join Midna once again._

* * *

Alright! And that's it for Chapter 4 everyone ! I have to admit, it may have been the hardest to made yet, translating the gameplay phase to writing was tough, but I can only hope that I did a good job at that.

Lots of things happenned, we saw the beginning of our iconic duo, as Me-Dna tried her best to use her knowledge and powers to assist Link all she can, without giving herself out, Link is learning how to deal with her while going forward in his search of answers.

Me-Dna met Zelda again after everything went on, and like promised … She didn't hold back on the princess, she desepise her with all her being, especially after she learned of just how much people she couldn't save anymore due to Zelda's mistake, in return it putted Zelda through a lot of emotions, as she realised just how bad the consequences of her decision are.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to what is to come ! The plot as finally started, and we're about to see the game unfold in a very different manners, "One flap of a Butterfly wing …"


	5. Chapter 5 : The Hero of Twilight

"There you are, ready to go?" I ask. He have such a grim expression, Zelda's tale must have really stunned him. Well, what can I say? She failed him too after all, and he got the short end of the stick in all of that.

"I got our exit door to your village, you have things to do there, right?" I know that Canon Midna changed into the villagers at that moment, but judging by his expression, I don't think that I need to figure that out for him to understand.

"Got to warn you though, you won't change back to your normal form, that is something related to light, and as you can see" - I open my hand, letting some magic flow in it - "My magic is mostly related to shadows." His hope seemingly dying at that moment; this is sad to watch…

"Don't worry okay? I know who can fix you up, you just gotta stay like this for a bit more time. It's gonna be alright." I can't stand sad faces around me, not when I can do something about it. It might come back to bite me in the ass later on, but hey, at least he seems happy again. Good enough for me!

"Alright, here goes nothing!" I had a few practice tries, but it was the first time I had to teleport someone with me. Hopefully it wouldn't end up as a total disaster? 'Sorry Link, looks like you're my testing rat today. Or testing wolf in your case, I guess?'

I let the magic flow up in my hand, before throwing it up in the sky. Soon enough, a big portal opened up in the sky. If I didn't fail, it should be connected to the one near Ordon Village. With that done, I touched him on the forehead as I let my magic flow in both of our bodies, connecting them with the portal. Slowly, we started decomposing into particles before being sent up to the portal.

_'Goodbye Hyrule Castle, and goodbye Zelda, I really hope to prevent our next encounter…'_

* * *

I landed in the middle of the spring, in the shadow of the night. While looking around trying to find Link, I couldn't see him anywhere … 'Oh no… Did I fail the teleportation? Where is he?' I heard a bark coming from the sky, as I finally spotted him.

On his back, stuck in a tree. I couldn't hold in my laughter. "Eh-hee-hee! Are you sure you're a wolf? Because you really look like a big cat to me right now!" I was met with an annoyed grunt. I was kinda expecting that, but hey, he did look absolutely ridiculous in there. If I wasn't there to tell him, who would?

I got him out of the tree, and on his feet slowly, while he was regaining his balance on the ground. "Well here we are! A few feet away from that one big wall you and your friends were taken to last time." As soon as I finished that, he was already on his way to the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait up right here Wolfie" I cut him off in his tracks. "You remember how you got to the other side of this wall last time?" He winced at the memory. 'Sorry Link… But it's still important that you know' "Yes, you got to the other side thanks to one of those beats, so… I guess we'll have to wait for one of them to come by and pick you up?" He looked at me terrified, clearly not wanting to relive that.

"Okay okay, I'm joking, I can get you to the other side, but … I got a little something to do before that. I would ask you to come with me, but… I don't think you would like what the villagers will think of you in this form. So wait right here, and I'll be back with a surprise. I shouldn't be long." I decided that going alone for that sword and shield would be way easier than dragging Mister Big Bad Wolf here.

So I left him there, and got on my way to the village. I could have used a guide but… What good is a guide that can't talk? 'Alright Midna, Stealth mode On!' Eh… That's weird. I'm so used to that name now, it's hard to not use it even in my thoughts. Oh well, doesn't matter now.

I got into my shadowy state, and started running along the shadows, passing near Link's house. I could see it was actually much bigger than the game made it look like. For a goat farmer, he had a pretty good house! Too bad he wouldn't use it much now…

'Wow, this village looks... so peaceful … It reminds me of home a bit…' Come on! No time for the tears right now… I have to focus on my magic if I don't want to be chased down by that goddess forsaken hawk!

'So, a path leading up to a lone house at the top of a hill. Yup, that's Rusl's house alright! I snuck in the shadows. No lights were on at the moment, which allowed me to sneak by the doorway in the shadows. Once again, it was much bigger than the in-game house…

It look like I have some ground to explore... Searching around, all I could find were some photos of Rusl, his wife and Collin. I stopped at one of those for a moment. 'Oh, is that… The Resistance? I definitely recognise Ashei in that. Is he friends with them outside of their movement? That's interesting…' Well I guess it make sense, but it's still nice to know that they were friends before that whole mess.

I suddenly heard a voice coming from one of the rooms. 'Shoot! Did I get spotted?' I slowly made my way to the origin of that voice. 'Oh … False alarm.' This was… Uli right? Rusl's wife was sweating in her sleep. It looked like she was having a nightmare… "Collin … No .. Don't go … Don't leave your mother alone …" I stayed stunned for a minute.

Dammit… This was heartbreaking … She was really missing her son … 'Poor Uli. I'm not a mother yet but … I think I can understand you. Losing the people dear to you is… something I'm familiar with…' I decided to come out of the shadows for a minute, just slowly getting her blanket back on her. I can't stand people being in pain… I know I'm gonna have to get used to it but… 'I promise you, I'll get your son back as soon as I can Uli. And I'm so sorry I can't tell you that he's safe…'

I turn back to the door and finally spot it. There, laying on the chair, was the sword I was looking for. 'Alright, time to take it with me.' I dropped a little portal on the floor, and teleported the sword away with it. "I hope for your own sake that you're not at the portal, Link," I tell myself, smiling a bit imagining his confused expression.

I look at Uli one last time before departing. 'Those people … They aren't simple game characters, they are real people, with actual emotions… And I have to protect them, not only because I want to go back home, but also because they deserve it. They deserve protection.' I was determined to help all of those people, and for that… I needed that shield... Shouldn't be too hard to find.

Indeed, it wasn't that hard. A few minutes after leaving Rusl's house, I found the whirlwind and window leading to the house where the shield layed. It didn't take me long to fly in there and teleport away the shield. I decided to go back by the portal as well, a quicker way to get back to the spring.

When I got back, I quickly picked up the sword and shield lying in the water. I got out of there, to find Link simply resting, laying down near the wall. 'Well, I guess he did go through a lot. But we have a job to do right now! I can't leave him to sleep like that, not yet.' I poked him with my hair, "I have what I want, we can go now." I paused "Well, that is if Mister Wolf had enough beauty sleep?" He looked a bit embarrassed before slowly getting back on his feet. 'Well, paws,' I corrected myself.

Soon enough, we crossed the wooden bridge and were in front of that shadowy wall once again. "Alright, are you ready to go? I have a way to get you inside, but …" I pointed to the moon which was slowly going down now that the night was over. "I will have a bit of trouble getting you back outside after we get there, so be sure to be ready before going"

He slowly nodded at me. 'Alright, time to do this then.' I went through the wall and landed on the other side. I looked around me for a bit, a sad expression decorating my face as I remembered what happened last time I was here. 'I'll make it up to you Link, I promise.' Well, time to get him here too. Sticking my hair through the wall, I moved it around a bit, trying to find him. I finally felt his fur against my hair as I grabbed him and pulled him with me.

_Well, we're back again, in the twilight once again!_

* * *

Zelda was sitting back in her tower, reflecting on everything that had just happened to her those last few days. Things had changed … Her entire world had changed … And she couldn't just sit there doing nothing!

Midna and Link are already on their way to repair her mistakes. But while she knew they could do things themselves, she could still act. But, she had to be very careful. If she acted correctly, she could potentially save multiple lives and help the duo on their quest. But one misstep, and she would just complicate everything for both of them…

She had failed once, but she wouldn't do it again. Zant had made the same mistake that she once did. Blinded by the pride of his accomplishment, he allowed her a physical form in the twilight, saying that she had to watch her kingdom fall from her own eyes. But this would be his undoing. He thought her powerless, and ... He had been right, but things had changed. Midna was absolutely right in her judgement, but it was time to change that, to prove both of them wrong.

She had access to multiple things in this room which could be game changing in the fate of her kingdom. And the most important one of those, was her knowledge. She could act upon that knowledge, but she had to be careful. If she was discovered, it would render everything useless. She had to do that work in the shadows…

'I caused so many wrongs to so many people while following that pride of mine. For now, it's time to let that go, to stop thinking about my honor, because there is much more to lose than that...'

_For now, it's time to act_

* * *

"Alright, let's keep on going. A little bit further from here, there should be the spring of the Light Spirit. He should be able to help us," I told Link. He was looking at me very questionably, but not because of what I said. It was more for what I was trying to do.

In my hand I held the sword I just got for him. The shield was floating around from my magic, but I was trying to see how this sword worked exactly. Apparently from the look of Mr. Swordsman over there, I was doing it wrong.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I know how to use swords you know. I'm just … testing the weight of this one." He continued to stare at me intensely. "Alright … I'm not that good with them?" He kept on staring. "I only know the basics?" Still stared at me "Okay! I've never held a sword in my life! Are you happy!?" He grinned at me before starting to walk with me on his back. "Joy Killer…"

We arrived in a clearing where a portal was waiting for us. 'I totally forgot about that! That's the moment where Link is supposed to bring them down with my magic, but I have no idea how to use that circle!' As I was lost in thought, I saw the beasts dropping from the sky. Link was already in battle position, I stopped him.

"Link, those are Shadow Beasts, like the same one who got you here on your first visit. I warn you, you won't be able to come to terms with them in any normal ways. Once one of them is down, the others will use their magic to revive it, so we have to work as a team on this one alright?" I dropped from his back as he looked at me, waiting for me to be ready. "Alright! Let's do this!"

He launched himself at one of the beasts while I assisted him in bringing it down. The other two were fast to react and ran quickly towards Link, causing my attention to snap back to them.'He can take care of this one, but not if those two are on his toes…' I told myself. "Alright! I'll keep those two away, but be quick on bringing him down alright? I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Using my hair, I grab one of them to pummel him on the ground, but the other one is already on me, I try to get him away, but I wasn't quick enough he manage to get a hit on me, disrupting my magic and getting a nasty mark on my arm, 'Argh! This isn't good!' I grab him to throw him on the ground, but the other one was already back on his feet and ready to attack me. I quickly drop the other one to punch the one near me.

Unfortunately, Link seemed to have finished with his, and launched himself at the beast just in time to receive a direct blow from me alongside the monster, they both landed a few feet away from each other, Link got stunned for a moment, and while I was worried for him, we were in the middle of a battle, I had no time to be at his care, I quickly regrab the one I threw on the floor, and yell to Link "Get away from him!" He does just that, being quick to take his distance, and as the stunned creature was trying to get back to the battle, I throw the other beasts at him, sending them both on the floor before punching both of them.

The three beasts explode away, and the portal above us become green, 'Yep, I definitely feel a connexion to my magic now, that should give us another point to teleport too, great!' I look back at Link, making sure he was unharmed, thankfully he mostly was, the punch just stunned him a bit, but he was also looking at my arm with a worried expression, "Ah.. Don't worry about that, it's nothing, it will heal" The latter is true, but it isn't really nothing… It hurt like hell… But I definitely wouldn't want to worry him.

Soon, we arrive at the spring, I saw a faint light in the fountain, but it wasn't even enough to hurt me, even while I was standing a few feets away… The spirit was really in a bad shape … He explained to us everything about how his light got stolen, and how to get it back, which made me think … We did not meet with Ordona, did we? I thought a Shadow Beast was supposed to be attacking us at his spring …

'No … It couldn't be …' the last time I got here, when I leaded those beasts to Link… They just took the light from this land, maybe … 'By getting discovered, they postponed the attack on Ordona to concentrate on searching for me? I did a good thing by leading them?' I look back at Link, 'No … We would have freed him anyway … I caused too much pain to Link to say it was a good thing …'

We got the receptacle, I dropped the Shield and Sword in the spring, and we went on our way, it's strange but … Link looked like he knew exactly where to go… Is that the effect of the spirit's guidance? Having a sort of mental map on where they are? I don't know, but it made the job easier for me, so that was a good thing in my book.

Those bugs were … Something .. I couldn't see them of course, but it was so weird to just see some electricity coming out of nowhere on the ground, and seeing the ball of light they produced at their death was also weird, not only did it not hurt me in any ways, but while Link was collecting it, I felt a weird sensation in my arm as I saw the scar slowly disappearing, leaving me totally healed, 'Eh, isn't that convenient, I almost forgot that those healed Link, didn't think it would heal me too though…' Well, definitely won't complain!

We went on our way, killing the bugs from the lantern's marchand guy, 'Really can't retain his name.. Sorry, you are not a memorable person Lantern Guy!' His fire was off thankfully, even in the twilight things like fire would hurt me, as I learned by almost getting hit by that damn fire arrow… Anyway, soon enough we arrived at that poisonous swamp, I had to figure out how to get him across there…

"Well, wanna take a swim in there? It look very healthy for your body you know, might even get you back to your hu- I mean, hylian form, who knows!" He looked at me with a hard stare, 'Well … Wolfie is not amused …' He seemed to have noticed the slip up though, but it's not like he could ask me about it, and I wasn't about to tell him for sure…

"So, how do you want to do that? I could probably throw you up there…" He really looked angry at me for a second "... Or you can just jump over there, but if you fall I can't catch you, your choice!" He headed near the jumping point, 'Damnit! I like my Link catapult….' We got through the swamp rather easily, Link was good at jumping, and the Midna lock was really just a game mechanics, he didn't need me at all for that.

We got to a second clearing where a familiar bridge and another portal was waiting for us, it's by looking at those two things that I got an idea, I letted the Shadow Beasts drop off and then … 'Alright, time to take another page of Hyrule Warriors!' I thought while looking at the bridge, "Link! I need you to align the beasts together for me , get them in a line and then at my signal get out of the way!" He looked at me questionably, "Trust me on this one alright?" He sighed, but got to work as he lead them away, in the meantime I floated a bit upper in the air, so that the beasts wouldn't bother me while I was making my plans.

I lightly touched the bridge with my hair, letting the magic flow as I felt it getting lighter and lighter, but with each second my magic dropped, fast, which had the consequence of making me really tired, 'I only have one shot with this, alright…' I used all the magic I had in me to lift the bridge before yelling "Now! Get out of the way!" I heard him bark, before I looked back behind me…

He's still in the way… "Dammit! Move away! I can't hold that bridge much longer! So you either move away or get squashed with them!" With that I saw him running away to safety as I dropped the bridge, getting the 3 Beasts under it with one blow, "Success!"

I looked at Link before telling him, "You know, you need to trust me a bit more, it's been two times that you almost got hurt in battle because of that" He was really looking angrily at me, I guess he didn't enjoy the threat I got to him "I know I have crazy plan, but when did it end up not working?" He let out a defeated grunt, before letting me hop on his back once again.

I looked at the potion shop ahead before looking at the path to the Sacred Grove, we could technically go there and get the Master Sword, no obstacle should block us, but… I have no idea what sort of danger could be waiting for us in the twilight of the Lost Forest, if Skull Kid ended up as a soul too, we would only get lost infinitely there as Link wouldn't have a guide… Let's play it safe, I don't want a second Stalfos hero

The final bug was finally defeated with the Bubblin guarding it, I saw Link's head perk up to the sole soul resting on the pillar before reaching for the light, it was one of the monkeys talking if I remembered right… Nothing useful really, but it was good to know that Link knew the importance of listening to people like 's useful in a situation like that where people can't see you, they sometime talk about things you wouldn't know without them.

Anyway, the final light collected, I saw the receptacle shine as the light soon covered both of us, 'Shadow mode would be a good idea right now, we're about to return the light in there after all…' I floated away from his back before doing just that.

_I was just in time for both of us to be teleported to the Spirit Spring once again._

* * *

I heard the spirit talking to both of us but… I really wasn't focused on him… No, it was the first time that I could see Link up close like that, seeing his green tunic, and his tall body made me think about something… A happy memory that shouldn't be painful … Yet it was at the moment … A memory from my world …

_"You know honey, I think you would great with a Link cosplay"_ I was seeing myself again, in my original body, sitted on a chair and talking to this man, this man that I missed so much…

_"Oh, would I now? You really think so?"_ I could never forget that voice, but it was oh so painful to remember it at the moment …

_"Yeah! You totally got the build for it! You would look awesome with one of those!"_

_"Haha, if you say so sweetie, but I wouldn't want to cosplay alone, I want you to do it with me! I'll be your hero, and you'll be my little …"_

'Twilight Princess …' I finished myself while looking at my hand … How ironic in hindsight … 'Ah, well guess that's another discovery about this body … Didn't knew I could cry while being a shadow …' I go hide myself in Link's shadow while trying to calm myself down.

'I miss him so much … Why did you have to remind me of him Link … It's not fair … And it's so … So painful …' I was really trying, but I was just not able to keep my composure, thankfully the spirit went on about the Fused Shadows and his destiny, which gave me the time I needed to forget about that.

He picked up the Shield and Sword that I left there earlier, and fixed them to his back, before walking away from the water, 'Come on, keep yourself together and talk to him, it's not fair for him either, he's for nothing in all of that …' Taking all the false confidence I could muster, I finally got out of his shadow.

"So, huge destiny you got there uh? Whatcha gonna do, will you follow what he said and get to that Temple, or will you go meet up with your fellow villager and continue to live your life?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could while looking at him, but it was really hard …

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and said "I'm going to this Temple, my friends got taken away because of this King of Twilight, and if my chance to defeat him is in there, then I won't rest until I got it, and slayed him" He spoke firmly with determination flowing through his eyes.

'I can't believe it …' I tell myself, absolutely stunned … 'After all of that …'

_'He can talk?!'_

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 5! Some little changes are happening slowly, and Me-Dna is trying to keep this knowledge to use, while realising just how many difference this universe have with the game.

We got a look at our first bit of teamworks from Me-Dna and Link, they aren't very good at it at the moment because Link is not ready to totally trust her yet, and they are also pretty bad at working as a team in general, that can cause some discord in the team, but they still managed through this first zone!

We also had an infiltration sequence where Me-Dna decided that visiting the village alone was better since she can turn pretty invisible while Link can't, the Sword and Shield were needed for Link to get on with the Temple, but getting them was much quicker thanks to Me-Dna.

And finally … Some painful memories got off of Me-Dna mind as she finally meet with the hylian form of Link, and got really surprised about his ability to actually speak! And we also got a look at Zelda's determination, as the wing of the butterfly is causing it's first ripples …

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is really starting to move forward, and I can't wait to share the rest with you all!

Your positivity, but also your criticism are appreciated as always, and I'll see you in the comment, or in the next chapter!


	6. Author's Note

Hello there everyone ! Sorry, not an update, but instead a little catch up on the situation, and on the lack of uploads

So ... I had been going through a very hard situation through this month, which took me time to recover, and well ... During that time I was definitly not able to write anything good, but now that I'm mostly healed up, I'm back on foot to continue writting

Expect in a few days some updates, with two chapters that were available in another site, and in the meantime, I'll be working hard to continue this story that many seems to like here, I hope that I didn't make you wait too long, and that you'll enjoy reading the rest of the adventure of Me-Dna and Link !


	7. Chapter 6 : To Faron Woods! And Beyond!

Chapter 6 : To Faron Woods! And Beyond!

I was stunned for a bit, before quickly composing myself, 'Of course he can speak … Why did I get so surprised by that', well, it was apparently enough for him to notice.

"Are you okay Midna? And why are you all… Shadowy like that?" He asked me with both worries and curiosity sparkling through his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright don't worry, and like I told you earlier, my powers are linked to shadow, I ... " Thoughts about what Zant did to Midna raced through my mind … "Don't really mix well with light …" I was looking away from him while talking, 'God, I really hope I can forbid that from happening, it must … Not be a pleasant thing to go through…'

"I see, does all sources of light hurt you? I've got a lantern in my bag in case we run in dark caves or anything of the sort, I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you because of that." He seems … Actually worried about me, well that change from almost everything and everyone I met here trying to kill me.

"As long as I'm in this state, no lights can hurt me, but the downside of that is that I can't touch anything, I'm only a shadow in this state..." It was … Difficult sometimes to remember that fact, I couldn't interact with anything in the light … I was just stuck at being a mere shadow…

He look at me with a worried expression, before brushing it off and telling me "Well, let's get on moving then, the temple will take a bit of time to reach on foot." I stopped him right in his tracks.

"Wait right here Mister Hero, you may have gotten your beauty sleep earlier, but I did not, it's been more than a day since the last time I slept, and bursting your sorry ass from prison was tiring!" I was … Really getting tired of running around like that, I managed to stay awake for so long because of the comfortable environment of the twilight, but now that we were back in the light, I could feel how tired I truly was from all of that.

"First off, I have a name, and it's Link, secondly, if you have to sleep, do so, I'll be on my way to the Temple by myself" There … Is a fine line between courage and stupidity, and he seemed to have crossed it right now…

"Oh yeah, because it worked so well for you last time you did that, guess the prison cell should be a comfortable place for you next time you have to sleep!" He really isn't helping my sleepiness by tiring me up so much.

"I … I'm sure I could handle it, I have to go there, to get those "Fused Shadows" before anything can happen to my friends" 'Once again Link, that's not bravery, that's stupidity' I know he want to help but …

"Yeah, sure, you could help them a whole lot if you get caught by those Shadow Beasts again, and don't count on me to get you out of there a second time! Waiting the night won't kill you, or them Link" He let out a defeated sigh…

"Alright … I guess you're right…" As soon as he said those words, I layed down on the side of the wall, and start resting, before drifting to sleep I can hear him say "... Well let's go back to my hou- Midna?" 'Sorry Link, to tired for that, now is time for sleep' 

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, feeling way more rested, as I look around me for a bit, barely awake, I can see Link, laying near me, reading a sort of map, he suddenly notice me. "Oh, you're finally awake, good morning Midna"

I yawn lazily "Good morning, Link, what time is it at the moment?" I look at the sun, it was much farther than when I fell asleep, it did feel like I slept for a while… "Well, you slept for quite a bit of time, it's almost night again…" He look at me a bit angrily at that 'Sorry for needing some sleep like any living being, jackass!'

I brush that off while asking him "So, what are you holding there? Is it a map?" He put the piece of paper away while focusing his attention to me, "Yes, while you were asleep I got to speak with Coro a bit" Seeing my confused expression, he added "The guy in the house nearby, the one where one of the bug were hiding" 'Ohhh, Lantern Guy, his name is Coro, got it'

"He got me this map, and exchanged me a bottle full of Oil against some Rupees, he also got me the key to the closed barrier leading to the Temple, we got a long walk until we reach it once again." While telling me that, he looked at me questionably. "If you don't mind me asking … What exactly are you Midna? I never went outside of my village, but you're nothing like any creatures I heard about…"

"Well, you know Link, the world is always larger that you think it is, there is a lot of thing you don't learn in a secluded village" I dodged around the question, hoping he wouldn't notice, "Anyway! I'm well rested now, we can for this Temple, it's important for you to save your friends, right?" It seem like the mention of his friend got him to stop thinking about his question 'Bullet .. Dodged …'

After I got in his shadow again, we got on our way to the Forest Temple, we quickly arrived at the poisonous swamp once again, "So, what now? I can't really jump over it now, I would definitely fall without my heightened sense" He look at me before quickly adding "And no, you are not throwing me up there" He firmly said while looking at me.

"Awww … You're no fun …" I pouted at him while he told me "Why did you even think it would be a good idea … If you missed, I'm pretty sure I would have broken all the bones in my body in an instant"

I smirk at him "Well, it worked right? I didn't miss my shoot, so that doesn't matter now, does it?" He snap at me "That wasn't my point Midna! You can't go around throwing me around whenever you want too!" I giggle a bit before responding "Ah come on Link! Where is your sense of adventure!" He look away at the swamp we had to travel through.

He totally ignore my remark, telling me "The question still stand, how do we get through this?" Mmm, that is a good question, in the game we would have to wait for that monkey to come but … 'Maybe that my unscheduled nap time messed up with the timeline… I don't know if the monkey will come, I have to figure something else'.

Thinking hard about everything we had access too, I finally got a plan in mind "Alright, I got an idea" as I see his hard stare, I quickly add "That does not include throwing you ... " He look relieved before letting me continue "The trees are producing enough shadows for me to actually do something, I can use my hair to create wind in front of us, which should dissipate the poisonous gas for a bit, but you'll have to be quick, I can only push it away, not dispel it totally, got it?"

He sighed before responding "This is … A very dangerous plan that have many ways to fail and result in my death…" He paused "But … I really don't have much of a choice, do I? And I'm forced to admit, despite how crazy your plans are everytime, they work." Ah, finally some recognition! About time!

I get to work as I fly over the gas, and start spinning my hair hand in front of me, creating enough wind to push the poison away, and creating a little zone for Link to pass, following this plan, we quickly make it back to the safe land, I join him there before asking him "How is it that your hat always stay on? Seriously, I produced a whole lot of wind with that you know? How do you manage to keep it on!"

He laugh lightly while looking at me "Those clothes belonged to the hero of the ancient time, of course it's covered with some magic to keep it in good shape, clothes like those are really expensive, but they dry themself up in the water, and are stuck to your body like it's part of your skin, until you remove them yourself that is" Wow … I guess that in a world like this, it make sense that people use magic for everyday life as well, but I never thought about that before though.

Arriving at the clearing, two Bokoblins where waiting for us, one was on the ground with his sword drawn, and the other one was on a cliff, bow and arrow in hand, 'Guess that make sense, game mechanics made it so that those wouldn't appear until we have something to kill them but … We're not in a game anymore, convenience like those don't happen!' But it … really wasn't good … There was too much light for me to do anything…

Link quickly dispatched the first one while the other kept shooting at him, thankfully Link seemed to have very quick reflex on his defense, and was able to block them with his shield, he looked at me, unsure of what to do, "Don't look at me Link! You know I can't do anything with that much light here!" He snap back his thought at him, blocking yet another arrow, before suddenly taking a different stance.

'He's not gonna …' And I didn't have the time to finish that thought, he already launched his shield at the Bokoblin, catching him totally off guard and getting a direct hit on the face making him fall down before exploding away, "Wheeeeeeeeere Captain Hyrule throw his mighty shield!" I start singing, 'Uh, didn't think I would get to place that sentence somewhere in my life, guess I was wrong!' He look at me weirdly before taking back his shield in hand.

"You know we only have one of those? And you kinda need it, so shouldn't you be a bit more careful with that?" He turn his attention back to me "And you're the one telling me that? You're always the one coming up with absurd plans, I guess it's just your shadowy influence rubbing off on me" I let out a laugh 'Eh, what do you know! Link, hero of twilight, is, of course, also the master of puns'

We soon arrive near the temple, looking around, I see the potion shop with the bird guarding it, but no Hero's Shade … That's weird … Suddenly a voice can be heard from behind us, "Liiiiink! Wait up!" … Rusl? What is he doing there? "Ah, I finally catched up to you, so he didn't lie after all… You are really heading for the temple, aren't you?" What the … "How did you know that Rusl? I didn't talk to anyone since I came back…" Something fishy is going on there … That's not supposed to happen …

"Well, that's a weird story…" He paused for a minute before continuing "A mysterious young man dropped by this morning, he told me about your whereabouts, and ask me a favor, now... I wouldn't trust just anyone, especially when he was dressed so strangely but… In my years as a soldier, and as a parent, I learned to know when someone lie, and his eyes, they did not lie" What… "He also had some … Knowledge … I couldn't deny his truth, anyway, he asked me to come here and to leave you with …" He started whistling, calling up a familiar golden Cucco "My trusty partner!"

What is happening … What the hell … "Now, I know why they asked me that, deep within this forest lie a temple, with an ancient power sleeping inside, I thought I was the only one knowing about this temple … But I guess I was wrong" He frowned a bit "He told me that you would be able to awaken that power, and since everything he told me so far, ended up being true, I will trust him too on that regard" He putted his hand on Link's shoulder. "Link … I'm powerless to save the children from those monster that took them, but…" He looked Link straight in the eyes "If what that man told me is true, you should be able to claim this ancient power your own, so please … Whatever lie in this temple, I beg of you to use that power wisely, and get our children back to us safely …" He looked at the same time sad, and hopeful, really placing all the hopes he had in him.

"I will Rusl, I promise you that much, I'll bring back your son, and if that temple can help me in this quest, I'll make sure to make that power mine, thank you for trusting me on that." Nothing make sense … Rusl is not supposed to show up before we got the Master Sword! And now he somehow know about it, and want us to get it, before the first temple? What!

Once Rusl was out of view, Link asked me "Well, we have one more stop before the temple, that was … unexpected, but if it can help us to beat Zant, I'm all for it" You have … No idea how _unexpected _that was Link… "Midna?" Oh, I didn't respond did I? "I'm here, I guess we should go then" I pause for a bit before asking "You have any idea who this "young man" he talked about could be?" He paused a bit as well, trying to think about it "No … I don't think anyone in the village fit that description apart from me…"

I know I should be glad that we can get a shortcut to the Master Sword but… I'm too busy questioning myself about that person, to be happy about it… Somehow, he knew to come to Rusl, knew where we were, and knew about both the Sacred Grove, and how Link could take on the Master Sword … I would know all of that but … No one else is supposed too!

_I do not know what is going on, and I don't like it … _

* * *

We quickly arrived at our first obstacle in this journey, the Lost Woods, I looked around a bit, and quickly recognised the Triforce pattern on the floor, 'Great, it's still there!', it had the music note written in the middle of it, guess that's how Wolf Link knew how to howl, now … how do I ask Link about doing that, without sounding suspiciously knowledgeable…

"Hey Link, look over there, this stone got some music note written on it, what do you think it's here for?" Lead him in the good direction, without telling him anything about knowing, 'Good going Midna!' He came to me and looked at it, disinterested "I don't know Midna… We should focus more on getting to this temple, instead of looking at random music notes." '... Or not …'

Alright, let's try something else, "Oh come on Link! Not a fan of music? Taking a break to do some won't kill us you know?" He snap back at me, angrily "Midna, my friends are in danger, and we need to find that temple, I don't have the time for something like that!" God damnit! How do I get the message across his thick skull …

Okay, I got no choice, gonna have to drop some random knowledge… "I saw that sign before" He look surprised "Uh? Where?" I point at his hand "Right there, it was there when Zelda inspected you earlier, it shined for a second, but now that I see it again, I'm pretty sure it's the same sign, who knows? Maybe that melody is an hint toward what happened to you?" He looked torn for a second, before giving in "Alright … You win … I don't have an instrument on me, but I hope that whistling will do the trick for you?" Yes! That should work! It's not a mechanism that we're trying to get on after all, it's a person we're trying to lure.

Snapping one of the weirdly shaped grass on the floor, he started whistling the note of the song, 'The note of Zelda's Lullaby…' It was … Really relaxing to hear that song, so calm and peaceful… That stopped once I heard a familiar laughter, and turned back just in time to see him, the Skull Kid, he laughed once again before blowing in his trumpet and leaving us with his puppets…

"Great idea Midna! Let's whistle in the middle of a forest full of monsters! Why do I even listen to you sometimes…" Oh I will be sure to remind you of that once we get out of there because of him! We quickly got on our way to defeat those puppets while I yelled "Let's follow him!" Link stared back at me "Why? He just summoned monsters! He doesn't really seem the friendly type to me." I retort "He seems to know his way around this forest, doesn't he? And we don't, he may be unwilling, but he will still be our guide, but not if we let him get away!" We both started running, trying to catch up with him.

"There!" Dispatching the puppets that were coming at us, we saw him passing through the different places of this forest, he teleported behind us again, seemingly knowing what we were doing, but just laughing it off.

This game of hide and seek went on for a while... 'Literally a game for him now that I think about it' but finally, he lead us to a massive stone wall, and made it disappear while running by it, "Remind me again who had the idea that got us someone who can dispel this wall?" He looked back at me and sighed "... I guess that's why I always follow your plan, no matter how crazy they are, they always end up working.." Even though he turned away, I could see a smile on his face.

We finally followed the Skull Kid and entered the area where he was waiting for us, he stared at us angrily, stomping his feet on the ground before summoning a horde of those Puppets, "Look like someone is cranky … Let's put this child to bed, shall we?" The unsheeting of his sword was enough of a response for me. Slashing and punching through those puppets, we were reducing their numbers every second, but still having troubles as he kept on summoning them.

"He keep on teleporting around! We'll never get him at this rate!" He turns back to me "Any ridiculous plan up your sleeve this time?" I smile at him "Actually … I do" He smile back at me "Great, tell me how I'm gonna experience my near death experience this time." I laugh a bit before we both get a serious expression.

"Alright, he seem to teleport everytime we get near him, that's a problem because he can see us, but …" He completed "He can't see you if you sneak in the shadows, right?" I nod "That means that you have to take care of those puppets by yourself for a bit" We both hear the sound of his trumpet, summoning more of those wooden monstrosities, "Alright, I should be able to hold them back, don't take too long though. I don't know how long I can keep them away." With that said, I slowly drop in the shadows, I sneak through the ones produced by the puppets and by the forest, after a bit of running around, I finally reach him.

Finally, I get off the shadows just in time to grab him by the feet, holding him upside down as he try to reach for the trumpet he just dropped on the ground, the puppets were seemingly animated by his magic, without the trumpet in hand, they just all fell down one by one. "Playtime is over, kid." He seemed to pout for a bit, before finally speaking "You guys … You're no fun! First you find me every time I hide myself, and then, you cheat at the game, and get me from behind, you're a bunch of cheater!"

I looked at him, dead in the eyes "This, is not a game, you threatened our lives and almost got us killed for your own amusement, so now, you either open the path for us and I let you go …" I get the magic to flow in my hair, tightening the grip "Or I can promise you, you won't like the next game we'll be playing" I could feel him shaking in my hand "Al-Alright! I'll open this stupid path! Just let me go!" I loosen the grip but not before catching his trumpet "One false move, and I'll break your toy."

"You really are no fun!" He goes up to the wall, putting his hands against it as it slowly dissipate. "Here! I did it, now give me back my trumpet, you big meanie!" I throw the trumpet at him, and tell him "If you ever try that again, on anyone, I'll know it, and I'll be sure to visit you again, understood?" He yelp back in fear a bit before teleporting away.

"Link? Where are you? I can't see you, you learned to blend in the shadows too?" I hear a weak laugh coming off from the ground "Ah.. Very funny Midna, I'm alright just … Getting some more.. beauty sleep like you call it." 'Alright, time to play spot the greener green' I look around trying to distinguish his tunic from the leaves, finally finding him near one of the pillar 'Found him!'

I offer him my hand, well, my hair, same thing, "Come on, get up now, will you? We got him, the temple is just ahead" He looked exhausted, but still took my hair and got back up, "Alright, let's go for it" I turn back, ready to continue, "Midna?" Hearing his voice from behind, I turn around once more "Yes? What is it Link?" He look at me for a bit "Thank you, I mean it." I smile a bit while hearing that "You're welcome Link, now shall we go? We got an ancient power to awaken after all Eh hee hee!" He smile back at me before joining me on our way to the temple.

I stayed behind him for a little bit, just thinking to myself … Someone led us here … Someone new, that doesn't fit the description of anyone I knew around here … Someone who had a knowledge similar to mine … It seems like they are on our side for now but …

_A knowledge as vast as this one, can end up being very dangerous in the wrong hands … _

* * *

Alright! And that's it for Chapter 6!

Link and Me-Dna finally got the know each other a bit better, and to learn how to work as a team, well … They are beginning to learn at least hehe

The changes start stacking up on one other as Me-Dna is starting to get more and more worried about a mysterious individual that knows more than he should …

The journey to the Forest Temple got cut short by one of those changes, as Link get the unique occasion of obtaining the legendary Master Sword at the beginning of his adventure!


	8. Author's Note 2 Answers to questions

Hey there everyone !

I deeply appologize for the wait for the rest of this story, I continue to make the chapters, and to update them, but I didn't post them here ... Oops ? Really, I'm sorry I made you all, readers from , wait for so long, so I'll be updating all the chapters I made today ! And I'll also take the occasion to respond to the comments I got so far, sorry again ! I'll be more regular on both answering you guys, and updating, promise !

Reaper7 : "I like this. Good SI stories are hard to find, and this one actually seems to have promise. And it looks like you/Midna will be more supportive in battle. I hope to see more soon."

Thank you ! I'm glad you like this fic so far ! I'm quite the reader of multiple fics on this site too, so ... I do know the struggle of finding good SI too haha, I'm doing my best to avoid any "cliche" from those fics here, so I'm glad it seems to be working so far hehe ! Me-Dna is indeed gonna be more supportive in battle, even if for now, doing it in the Light World is a bit limited due too .. How deadly said light is for her, but you'll discover in the new chapters how she support Link in battle, hope you'll enjoy !

Guest : "Wasn't that on Spacebattles too ? I love this story !"

It is indeed ! is where I always update first, so ... In case I forget, again, to upload my new chapters, you can still go check on this site haha, I try to be regular with my updates, desepite some IRL things stopping me from writting every week, glad you're enjoying the story so far !

ObviousHUN : "So far, this is a pretty solid SI. You should continue!"

I'm planning too ! I don't plan to stop any time soon, I well intend to bring that story to it's closure, and I'm once again very sorry about the delay ! Glad to see so much positivity toward my story on this site hehe

Guest : "Hmm... If you set Hyrule on fire, then the darkness would go away.

Sure that would hurt Midna and kill any survivors horribly, but that's just minor and relatively insignificant details."

Alright so ... The end goal is kinda to save people ? And I don't specifically wanna die either ? So ... Let's do this another way, kay ? Don't even know if Massive Fire like that would be enough to stop freaking Ganondorf haha

And now that this is done, prepare for the influx of updates !


	9. Chapter 7 : Master Sword, Master Trouble

Chapter 7 : Master Swords, Master Troubles

The Sacred Grove was waiting for us a few meters away, it didn't actually look any bigger than the game area, the passage of time did really leave it's mark everywhere though, everything looked old and rusted, apart from the two statues guarding the entry 'Self conserving magic in action I guess?'

While Link was looking around, I inspected the ground once again, knowing exactly what to search for, and found it rather quickly, the mark of the Goddesses, the Triforce "Link! Come over here, there is another one of those marks, bring your whistling grass and let's try again!" I tell him.

He arrive next to me, sighing "Please tell me this won't bring another monster like earlier…" With that said, he started whistling as the two status become animated by a bluish light, Link noticed that and was quick to unsheathe his sword "Alright … Now we have two of those to deal with, great…"

The guardians were quick to speak "Ease your worries heroes, we are not here to oppose you, merly here to test you." They look at me for a minute, before turning back to Link, "The one that serves as your guide posses the proof of knowledge we were waiting for, no tests are needed, we grant you both the access to the legendary blade of Evil's bane, The Master Sword." They both slam their hammer on the ground, as the wall open up by itself, the two guardians becoming statues once again.

Link looks at me, confused "The proof of knowledge? What were they talking about Midna?" Of course, I knew exactly what they were referring too, but … 'Should I tell him? All about my world?' I ponder nervously for a second…

"... I have no idea Link? Perhaps they meant how I discovered the marks on the ground?" I shrugged, and Link seemed content with that answer, walking toward the stairs leading to the piedestal, 'No … I can't … He doesn't trust me and … I can't grow to attached to them, the less they know about me, the better it is …' I had to return to my world after all, and the closer I am to them, the more painful it will be … It's better this way …

I arrived just in time to see Link putting his hand around the hilt of the sword, the pure energy that thing was giving off is insane … I could barely keep my eyes open from all this light … When I could finally reopen them, it was to see Link, the Master Sword in hand, swinging it around a bit, "Alright, alright, have you had enough fun toying around with that? We should really keep on going" He nods at me and places it in the sheath of Rusl's Sword, the blade's magic seemingly running into the sheath, and changing it to fit it better.

"Well … That's nice and all, but what shall we do with the other sword Link?" He looks at it for a bit, before handing it to me.

"Could you teleport it to Ordona's source? I know that Rusl passes by that place a lot, he should get his sword back thanks to that"" I take it and create a portal on the ground before throwing the sword in there, being careful to let the hilt fall first in case anyone was at the source, they would just get a slight headache from a flying sword Eh hee hee!

"Alright, here we go then, and now how do we get back to the …" My thoughts are cut short as I see the same bluish light from the guardians flowing right next to us creating a warp, "Well, guess that answers that?"

_We both step inside the light, and got teleported away to the clearing just before the Temple  
_

* * *

I looked around and this time, I did spot a certain Golden Wolf waiting for us, great! Hero's Shade is a thing after all! "Hey Link? We got some troubles ahead, wanna take care of this beast?" He looked at the beast before unsheathing the newly acquired Master Sword, and rushing in battle.

I saw the Wolf jumping at him, and suddenly both disappeared at the same time, 'Well, guess I have some alone time then…' So, let's use that time to put in perspective everything that happened so far…

The story followed it's flow, with a slight change, thankfully, even with that, my knowledge was still of use, but as I saw with Zelda, I cannot count on sharing that knowledge with anyone else … Then there is this man, he seems to have the same knowledge as me, knowing where Link was headed, how Rusl knew about the Sacred Groves, and how Link was the chosen hero was … Something that no one except me could possibly know …

For now it seem that this mysterious person is on our side but … If he decide to act up, and mess with things … Not only will my knowledge become totally useless, but this person could reveal themself extremely destructive… I've got to be ready for this eventuality… If he truly know what happened in the game like me, then I've got to plan something that could surprise him, something that could surprise me…

Just as I finished this thought, Link reappeared on the ground, 'Yes … That could work … Link is a variable that no one playing the game could know about, because he's not linked to the player anymore, he's his own person, Link could be my trump card against this "player two" may he turn against us…' With that in mind, I come to wake him up.

"They are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?" A certain Blue Haired Lord would be proud of me at the moment, but it seems to wake him up, "I would offer you my hand but… We're still in the middle of the day so ... " He get back up on his own before looking at me.

"Sweet Goddess Hylia, what was that ... Did you see any of that Midna? The wolf just transformed into a skeleton, and then he battled against me and … Teached me one of his moves?" He looked so confused, 'Alright, be kind with him, or mess with him … Messing with him is always more fun haha'

"I don't know what type of grass you whistled into before coming here Link… But you should probably stop you know?"

"But… It's true! You didn't see anything?" He was so desperate, alright, let's stop being mean.

"Nop, I didn't, you just disappeared out of nowhere, and reappeared a few minute earlier on the ground, so I don't really know what happened, but I guess that if you believe in my crazy plans, I can believe in your fever dream Eh hee hee!" He sigh, but smile anyway.

"Alright, let's get on the move then, we got a Temple to explore after all, and a Fused Shadows inside of it just waiting for us!" I tell him before hiding in his shadow, didn't want to get burned by his lantern after all.

_He burned the web at the entry of the dungeon, and we were off to the Temple of the Forest!_

* * *

The temple was pretty dark, which allowed me to move around a bit, but with enough light for him to see where he was going, one of the Deku Baba almost took Link by surprise as we entered the room, but I quickly grabbed it at it's base, and tear it off from the ground, it exploded a few seconds later, "Thank you Midna… I should really be more careful about those, I don't know what kind of danger this Temple contain…"

"Talking about that, maybe you should take care of that guy over there?" Pointing in front of him at a Bokoblin that was apparently getting ready to kill one of the Monkey trapped in a cage 'Can't let that happens … We need those Monkeys to progress' unfortunately, there was some fire near the cage, which forbid me from acting.

Link was quick to leap into action, and with one quick slash, the beast was down, "That was … Quick … This blade is really nothing like I've seen before, it cut through him like butter…" Appropriate reaction really, I saw his body split in half before he exploded, I'm sure to not forget that in a while…

Anyway, Link quickly cut through the cage, while being careful to not harm it's prisoner, the monkey was quick on its feet after he was finally freed, and made sign for us to follow him, "Mmm, Midna? Can you take care of those spiders? I don't think they will take it kindly if I climb on their territory" He asked me while looking at the vines, I responded by pointing to the fire, slightly annoyed that he already forgot.

"Oh… But I have nothing to get them away, apart if …" He looked at his pockets 'Well I think I can call them pockets?', and got out a little slingshot, the string was barely the size of his finger.

"A slingshot? Really? How old are you Link? Nine?" I tell him while laughing a bit, of course I knew why he had it, but teasing him is always fun, well … It was supposed to be until his expression turned into a sad one…

"No… I bought it for the kids back at my village, it was the day before they got kidnapped… I didn't get the chance to gift it to them …" Stupid … Of course it was gonna bring up back memories… How stupid can I get sometimes?

"I… I'm sorry Link, I didn't mean to … We'll save them alright? All of them, we'll find them and get them back to your village, and then I promise you, you'll get the chance to give it to them!" I saw his face lighten up, hope flowing through his eyes.

"You're right Midna, I lost them once, but I have a promise to hold to Rusl…" 'And so do I to Uli…' "We'll bring them back to the village, together, I'm pretty sure they would love to meet you Midna, you would fit right in with them." He look at me with a teasing smile.

"I'm not a child you know? But … I would love to meet them as well." I tell him, 'Unfortunately … I don't think I'll ever get the chance too Link... ' After all, after all of this is over, I'll be gone too, so …

With that said, he get on his way to kill the spiders on the vine, and we followed the monkey, arriving in the big central room of this dungeon. Some lights were on, and one awful Skulltula was just waiting for us to drop in… Thankfully the Master Sword had no trouble in tearing through it once again.

The rest happened pretty fast, we followed the Monkey through the door, the mini boss destroyed the bridge, we followed him through another door, got a key thanks to the moving bridges, and finally we got to this zone where another cage was waiting for us at the top of a pillar.

Like in the game, several monsters got alerted by our presence due to the monkeys, unlike in the game … They were closer to 20, than 5, and it was on the outside, too much light for me to help, "Be careful Link alright? If there is too many for you, just back down for a bit, he looked at me with a smirk.

"Don't worry Midna, this sword will cut through them easily!" 'Uh … Getting cocky isn't he? Why do I have the feeling that this is a red flag?' Even though he did defeat all of them pretty easely, I just couldn't help but feeling uneasy … 'Please Link, for your own good, do not let that blade get the best of you…'

As we got back in the room before that, an idea sparkled my mind, it was a rather shadowy area and… There were only a wooden door guarding the Boss Key, I quickly got to it, and punched it wide open, "Link! Come here for a second, we got a chest to open!" He letted out a sigh as he saw the total mess I made of the door, but still went by and took the chest 'Geez, a thank you wouldn't kill you Link…'

The rest of the rooms were a breeze, even if I literally lost some hairs while looking at Link reaction to bombs, I had to shield him with my hair multiple time before I got enough and threw them myself, exploding the different rocks that leaded us to the rooms we had to explore, we quickly dispatched of the numerous enemies and traps along the way, and soon enough, we were back on the central room, with enough monkey to let us pass.

_A loud sound could be heard, as the massive door shutted down behind us, leaving us with the Boss of this room._

* * *

There he was, all high and mighty, Ook was his name if I remembered correctly? Ah, I couldn't remember well minor bosses like that, but that wasn't important, he started throwing his boomerang at the ceiling cutting down several Deku Babas to attack us, while Link quickly dispatched them, I saw him throwing his boomerang at us once again, I quickly tried to grab to shield Link … Bad move …

The Magic contained in the boomerang was strong enough to keep on moving even after I grabbed it with my massive hand, dragging me along with it, I didn't react fast enough, and was sent flying in the same pillar the monkey was standing on, knocking him on the ground, and giving me the biggest headache I ever had..

"Midna! Are you alright?" Link shouted at me, while he looked at the monkey on the ground angrily, he took his sword in hand and start rushing toward him, I suddenly remembered one very important detail about this boss …

"No Link wait!" But it was too late … Link had already slashed the monkey in half, with one quick swift, Damnit! I could only look at his horrified face when he saw the bug attached to his neck explode, and realised what he had just done…

He putted his sword down, "What … Did I just do…" He looked at the blade, blood of monsters would wash up automatically, but … This one would stay until cleaned by himself… 'God damnit, if I only I had warned him sooner I …'

"Link you … It's not your fault …"

"Of course it is! I acted rashly again! And it costed a life this time!" He paused "I… I'm not a hero … Just a murderer with a power that I shouldn't have…" I … Couldn't stand that …I got back up from my headache, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Link … You had no way of knowing that … I should have warned you as soon as I saw it … I also have my part of responsibility in this … This monster was controlling his whole body, we both had no way of knowing that it wasn't him…" 'Except I did… And I still let that happens…'

"Midna… I… This sword doesn't belong to me… It's the blade of Evil's Bane… Yet it's wielded by someone who couldn't do the difference between good and evil…" He was so vulnerable… Shaking his head at all time, almost like he wanted to wake up from a nightmare…

"You could do the difference Link, you saw someone hurting me, and attacking you, which were two good reasons to believe him evil, you did a mistake Link, but a mistake that was induced by a real monster, you had no way of knowing Link" I paused for a minute "And do you truly believe yourself not worthy of its power, Link?"

"Of course I don't, the entire time, it was only the blade doing the work for me, anyone could do this with the same sword…" I stopped him immediately

"Oh but, can they? Because I'm pretty sure that anyone that isn't you couldn't even lift that sword. The sword choose it's wielder, not the opposite, and want it or not, this sword recognised you as it's rightful Master, the power don't come from the sword Link" I point at him "It come from there, this blade is called the Master Sword for a reason, it's power come from the one wielding it, from the good within them. You made a mistake, but you're still a good person, and the Master Sword also know that."

He slowly got back up, and took the sword in hand, "You're right Midna… Since the beginning, I let myself being guided by the sword, I trusted it's judgement between good and evil, but … It is not to the sword to do that, no, from now on… I will guide the sword, so that no casualties like this one ever happen again." as soon as he said those words, the sword shined bright again, but like the Spirit's tears, it wasn't harmful to me, it was just a warm, bright light, a sign that the sword truly accepted it's master.

"So… Should we be on our way then?" I tell him as he finally stand up again, determination flowing through him, as he head back for the door, "Hey Link, you might need that though!" I throw the Gale Boomerang at him, he catch it in mid air, before looking at it for a bit… "Yes, I know what you're thinking, but this is not his Boomerang, a normal monkey wouldn't have any use for it, and he wouldn't know how to use it either, it belonged to the monster for sure, and it could be useful to us." He seemed conflicted for a minute, but ultimately put it in his pouch.

_Soon enough, the door opened once again, the body of the monkey chief buried forever inside the room._

* * *

"You should maybe give it a few throw right here, to be sure you don't loose it in the gap." He take the boomerang in hand, before telling me

"No… I know how to use it… And I also know how to use it's magic…" He looked… Confused at himself while saying that.

"Are you sure? You ever held a Boomerang before?"

"I never did but …" He grasp the Boomerang in hand, as I can see the golden triangle appearing on his hand once again, "Somehow, I know exactly how to use it, and how to focus its power…" Oh, so that's the utility of his piece, that's why he know his way around every single piece of equipment he gain, the Triforce is granting him that, the courage to use them at their full potential…

And he didn't lie when he said that… Not 5 minute after having it, and he was already throwing some huge tornado around here to make the winds turn in our favor, that was quite impressive to see to be honest, for one of the first item we would obtain, it was rather useful, tornadoes were much more powerful without game restrictions, Monsters weren't simply stunned by those, and several object could be brought by this massive tornado.

We quickly got back on our way, and soon arrived at a crosspoint, "Link, we have two doors to go through, and it's dark enough for me to go in there, we should probably split up to gain some time." He look at me for a bit before nodding

"Yeah, it's a pretty smart decision, let's agree to meet back here once we're finished with our room" With that agreement in mind, we both went on our way separately

I knew this room… It was filled with webs everywhere, each one of them were covering a different hole, in the original game, Link had to lighten up the good hole to drop on the cage, now for me? I could float, it was no problem for me to get there.

I quickly destroyed the cage, and saw the monkey running up to the door, I went on my way to join him, when suddenly one of those Skulltulas dropped down the floor, 'Oh great… Of course those webs had to come from somewhere …' Well, I started floating up a bit, to attack it from the distance, unfortunately, this wasn't counting on a second one of them to drop right on me, biting me on the leg on it's way…

'Damnit!' I could feel the pain from the sharp teeth of the spider in my leg, I quickly punched it away, with enough force to kill it on the spot, while the other tried to jump on me, it was met with a giant punch in the middle of its body, cracking it open.

I went on the ground for a minute, looking at it for a minute, god … It stung really hard … Even though the spider wasn't on my leg anymore, it felt exactly like it was still there, biting me repeatedly …'Goddesses freaking dammit! Of course I seperate myself with Link for one room, and that's where all the Skulltulas were waiting to bite me down!' Deciding to go through the pain, I go by the door, concentrating on floating was a bit harder, but it was still possible, 'Link would go back through the whole dungeon to get me a potion if he heard about that, and we don't have the time for it! I have to hide that I'm hurt. It's just gonna fade away anyway.'

I got back to meet up with him, and found him on the same bridge as he tell me, "Midna! You took some time in there, everything is alright?" 'No, I'm suffering, and I would rather chop my leg off at the moment, what about you?'

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, just took me a bit of time to get around that room, and find the exit" I tell him, while trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Alright, we should get to the next room, I already got there while waiting for you, all the monkeys want to help us cross a gap, I think that the door behind is the one locked by that key we found earlier." He was already on his way, so I simply hided in his shadow, trying to not move more than needed…

_We traveled quietly to the door, and as we entered, the big clang of the mechanisms could be heard, the door shutting down until someone open it from outside…_

* * *

'Poisonous water, and large flat area of dirt? Yep, this is Diababa's room alright.' Just as I finish that thought, the giant plant himself get out of the ground, it's 3 heads coming out at once, guess in real situations, bosses don't wait to be wounded to get out their most powerful forms…

Anyway, so, this boss could be beaten with the Gale Boomerang using the bombs that… Ook … would… 'Shit…' We killed our only way to defeat that boss! "Midna, um… If you have any plans up your sleeves, now would really be a good time to tell me!" Link was desperately trying to avoid the acidious spit of Diababa, passing really close to destroy his tunic.

'Ah! What to do ... ' I was replaying the fight over and over in my head, when I finally got an idea, "Alright Link, stay here, I've got something to check out." And with that I flew away to the cave where Ook was supposed to come from.

"What! Midna! Don't leave me here!" I could hear Link shout at me, but I had to hurry, I couldn't focus on floating and talking, not with this horrible pain in my leg, I hurried up to see exactly what I needed, Bombs! 'I think I just got my stupidest plan yet… But it might just work!'

"Link! I got my plan ready! But I need you to trust me on this one alright?" I shouted at him from up my cave. I see his nod from there, so I continue, "I'm gonna throw bombs at you!"

"What?! Are you crazy Midna!" He interrupt me suddenly in the middle of dogging some more acide.

"I told you to trust me didn't I?! So please let me finish!" I paused and took a breath, "I'm gonna throw those at you!" I showed him the Insect bombs I had on me. "Redirect it with your Boomerang on the main head!"

"That's absolutely crazy! But knowing you… It's gonna work!" He paused. "Alright! Wait for my signal!" I saw him dodging a few spit, and as Diababa's second head attacked, he got a nasty hit on one of them, making it fall down in the acide for a minute. "Now Midna!"

I followed his instructions and threw the Bombs at him, with a masterful precision, he redirected it on Diababa, which barely phased him for a minute, before he got hit on the exact opposite side by my own throw, surprising the beast and knocking it down on the ground, Link took the occasion, and planted his sword right in the sticking tongue of the giant plant, which lead to an horrible scream, before he exploded into twilight particles.

I got back to the main part of the land before laying myself down there 'Ahhh, finally, a bit of rest… God it hurt so much…' Link was in a similar position, as I could see the Fused Shadows materialising itself, "That's … That's a Fused Shadows Link" I say, out of breath at every word, I also saw from the corner of the eye what looked like a receptacle, 'Oh cool, they also exist here.'

I heard Link from beside me sounding as exhausted as I was, "Ah, I heard about those hearts, some monsters have so much magic that at their death, it crystalise itself in a material form, but I never saw one until today..." He got back up and was about to get me up as well when he suddenly stop, fixing my leg, "Oh my Din! What happened to your leg Midna!"

"Ah, nothing, just … A little bite, nothing important" I feel so light headed… Must be from exhaustement…

"Midna… Don't tell me you got bitten by a Skulltula?! They are poisonous!" He tell me totally panicked.

_'Oh … That's not good …'_

* * *

Chapter 7 is done for! Wow that was one long chapter, I think it might be the longest one I wrote so far haha, but I really wanted to go through this dungeon in one go!

Lot of things happened, the guardians didn't feel the need to test Link due to my knowledge of their test, so Link got the Master Sword really quickly but … He became to dependant on it and made a grave mistake…

His sword cut through enemies like Butter, but they also did the same for the innocent Ook that he unfortunately learned the innocence off only after he killed him… This had a big impact on our hero, who really put himself in questions, but ultimately grew thanks to this mistake

That mistake almost cost the victory to our heroes though, as Ook was supposed to assist them in the final battle of this dungeon, thankfully thanks to the quick thinking of Me-Dna, they got through it unscaled… Or so Link believed, until he finally discovered the hidden injury from Me-Dna, that reveal itself to be way more dangerous than originally thought.

I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter, and continue to like the new development and changes that come through their way while our two heroes grow together, and that you're looking forward for more!


	10. Chapter 8 : A Venomous Impact

Chaper 8 : A Venomous Impact

'Did he … Just say those Skulltulas were poisonous?' I stared at him, absolutely terrified at what I just heard, but way too tired to shout or panic

He must have noticed my expression, as he immediately said "Calm down Midna okay? I… We're gonna find a solution!" He tried to sound confident to help me but … I saw right through it … He was as scared as I was…

Don't panic uh? I'm on a deathbed, in a world I never wanted a part into, outside of the reach of anyone I know that could care for me, and the worst part, is that it's all my fault… 'If only I had told him … He knows those things, but no! I had to keep on going when venom was literally killing me!' I sighed before looking around as much as I can from my laid down position.

'Damnit … The door is locked, we can't get outside… I have to … Create a portal…' Mustering all the strength I have left, I barely manage to spark the magic out of my finger, and drop the portal on the floor.

'Should be connected to the source… I hope …' I told myself that, before my vision went black, and I went unconscious.

* * *

Link was … Not in a calm state at the moment, he thought they had gone through the worst when this giant plant finally died, but now … His friend was dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do!

"Friend" uh … Guess … They did grow closer during that time, she was … Mysterious and sometime snarky, but she also seemed to genuinely want to help him during all this time they spent together, and now … She was about to die in his hands … He couldn't allow that!

He already watched his friends been taken away by monsters, he wasn't able to let another one die on his watch! But how … How was he supposed to leave now he …

He felt Midna moving a bit as he saw a strange portal forming where she pointed with her finger, a weak spark erupting from it 'Even in your final moments … Even when you're about to die from poisoning … You still think of getting me out of there, Midna you …' He spoke up this time while looking at her "I won't let you die here, you hear me Midna? We're gonna get out of there, together." with this newfound determination, he stepped into the portal while carrying her unconscious form in his arms

* * *

The portal was indeed linked to the source, and with Midna still in his arms, Link was decided to find a way to help, but … What could he do …

Skulltula's poisoning was something he know how to deal with, but not in such an advanced stage as this … An antidote was needed in the first hour after the bite, or else the poison spread too far, and it was impossible to heal in normal condition…

He looked around, trying to think of something, anything that could save his partner! Going back into the village would only bring questioning, and wouldn't even help … Knowing how they reacted to him being a Wolf, they definitely wouldn't react well to Midna ..

Damn it … Nothing he could think about was gonna save her … Must he lose another friend in this same cursed place!

That's when the idea hit him, it was a very long shot but … This place wasn't actually cursed, the exact opposite as a matter of fact, it was known to heal injuries no matter how severe … Maybe … It could work on her …

He laid her in the water carefully, and as he was about to let her go, he heard her weak voice, soft and hurted, but just loud enough for him to hear it "No … Don't leave me … Not you too .." Link placed a careful hand on her forehead while comforting her "I'm not leaving you Midna, I'm simply getting some help, I promise … I'm not leaving you to die here" It seems to be enough as she relax in the water, now Link just hoped that he could hold onto those words …

"Hero …" A voice could be heard from the source, as the form of Faron was forming, he went on "I see that you retrieved the first of the three Fused Shadows, and discovered the Blade of Evil Bane …" The spirit said of a calm and serene voice "I know the reason of your visit today, but I have the regret of informing you that I cannot save your partner" Link was horrified at hearing that, he couldn't … Lose her …

"Is there nothing you can do Spirit of Light! She gave her life to retrieve that Fused Shadows and … To save me … I need to find a way to help her!" The hero was desperate and growing more and more angry as time went on, the Spirit continued looking at the frail body of Midna "My magic have not yet recovered from the assault of the creature of the dark … I am in no shape to help one of their people, my magic need time to regenerate, I'm in the regret of informing you that, there is nothing you can do to save this creature"

No … There had to be a way … She couldn't die … He promised he wouldn't let her … But what magic could help him if the Spirit himself couldn't … "Spirit of Light, you cannot heal my friend because your magic have yet to recover, but … What if someone were to bring to you a crystalised piece of magic, would it …" Link get out the Receptacle he still had in his bag "Be enough for you to heal my friend?" It was the last thing he could try.

"Hero … It is indeed a possibility, but … You will need those pieces of Magic through your adventure to survive, are you sure you want to save this creature of the Shadow, even if you have to give out something that could save your life?" Hearing those words, Link regained hope, and with this new resolution, he responded to the spirit

"Yes Spirit of Light, I will, if the challenge waiting for me are as hard as you say they are then …" He looked at Midna, a smile on his face "It's not a piece of magic that I will need, but a trusty partner, who always have my back, and the craziest plans that always seems to work"

The spirit looked at the Hero longuely, before speaking "Very well Hero, I will take on this magic, and heal her, if you truly think she is needed, we will trust your judgement, and heal her, but be warned Hero … This creature is not a simple one, and many secrets lay inside her head" And with those words, he took on the piece of Heart, a bright light appeared and her body seem to glow of a bluish light before the spirit disappear once again

Slowly but surely, the eyes of her partner opened slowly, like she just woke up from a deep slumber, the injuries of her bite seemingly gone from her leg, as she speak up, making the worried hero smile at her "L-Link ?"

* * *

"You … Really did it? You saved me?" I was … Extremely confused at everything, once I blacked out I was … Pretty sure I died at that moment … I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything … Just trapped in this black hell of nothingness … I … Wasn't dead after all ?

"Hey, I promised you I would get you out of there, didn't I ? I told you everything would be alright, and if your crazy plans can work all the time … Well, my crazy plan could work this one time too" He laugh lightly at me, but I can see it in his eyes … How relieved he is to see me alive, I … Wasn't the only one who thought I died right now, was I ?

Floating out of the water, I laugh it out with him "Well, I guess if you learn from the master, you can only succeed Eh-hee-hee !" I felt a bit sore from not moving, but otherwise I felt … Actually pretty good, that remind me that I still have no idea how he healed me … But now might not be a good time to ask him, I could see how affected he had been by that, he … Really care about me, doesn't he ?

I stop myself and look at him "More seriously … Thank you Link, really, I really thought I wouldn't pull it out once you told me about the poison, but … You didn't give up on me, despite it being totally my fault, you still worked so hard to save me, so … Thank you" I meant it, I was gonna die there I'm pretty sure of it, and I'm also pretty sure that he didn't save me with a simple potion or antidote, I don't think I would be healed that fast if it was the case.

"Midna, I made a promise to you, I held it, and I also made a promise to myself …" I watched him say that, as he looked away for a minute, before looking back at me, determination in his eyes "I won't lose another friend, I'm on my way to save those I lost, I won't let another one die on my watch" Wow … That … Those words weren't that powerful of themself, yet … I just felt the pure will behind it and just …

"I … I see, well !" I regain my posture soon enough "I won't let you die either Link, after all … Who could I throw around if you aren't there anymore ? I tried with the Bokoblin once but … Nah, not the same thing, wolves are better" I see him laugh lightly at it, wow he must really have feared for my life if he's laughing at that.

"Glad to have you back Midna" He say while touching my shoulder "Now, shall we get going ? The Fused Shadows that we got in the forest is only one piece right ? And …" He looked around the sky "I don't think Ordon was the only region attacked by those creatures … We should get on moving if you feel good enough Midna, I don't want another village to suffer the same fate as ours." A more serious look arbored his face as he talked, the fate of his friends really affected him it seems …

"You're right Link, but the journey to other countries take days by foot … I know how eager you are to go save them, but we got to make a stop for provisions, I don't need to eat, but you do…" Now that I think about it … It's been weeks since I had anything to eat, do I even still taste the same ? Questions for later …

"Let's make a stop at your house, and maybe at the village if you need anything from there, maybe sleep the night, and we can departe in the day, alright Link ?" I was pretty much already ready to go, but … Link definitely needed some rest after everything that happened, so with that agreement in mind, I hid in his shadow, and he was on his way to his house for a night of rest.

* * *

A few hours after we woke up, we were finally ready to go, Link stocked some essentials in his bag, and we were both at the gate separating Faron province from the rest of Hyrule, I looked at Link who was lost in thoughts while looking behind him, at the forest he knew since forever "Are you gonna be alright Link?" I asked him, I would have put my hand on his shoulder, but the sun was shining bright and there was no place for my physical form

"Yes … I will be, it's just … The first time that I leave the forest, I was actually excited at the idea of discovering the world before … But now … I have this big destiny to fulfill, and … Leaving what I know seem much more … Definitive than it was before…" I looked at his pained expression, before telling him.

"Link … It's true that we may be gone for a long time … The task we have is not an easy one for sure, but, we'll go through it alright ?" His attention snapped from the gate and on to me, as I continue "And once everything is over … Once we did what is asked of us, then you'll have all the freedom in the world to come back here, and enjoy your forest once again, so .. It isn't definitive, just … A very long goodbye" He seem to think about it for a minute, before turning back toward Hyrule Field

"You're right Midna, we have … Important things to do out there, but once everything is over, I'll come back here with my friends, and everything will go back to the way they were …" With a resolute expression, he started walking off the village, and off to the field

'You are lucky Link … I may never get this chance that you have, I don't even know if it's possible for me to get back home … I don't even know where I belong now …'


	11. Chapter 9 : Shadowy Travels

Chapter 9 : Shadowy Travels

'Damn, this Field look … Really huge now' I thought about when I first travelled through them … I was pretty fast to go from Kakariko to the Woods, but … Now that I looked at it in the middle of the day, those fields looked so much bigger …

"Seeing how we departed at dawn, we should be nearing Ordona's province in a day or two if we keep up the pace" Link announced, probably guessing what I was thinking from my expression

"A day or two?! Wow, I thought it was much closer than that …" The Twilight … Really boosted my powers didn't it … I travelled so fast the first time, but now it should take 2 days to get to the border ? That's … Quite incredible.

"Now come on Midna, we really have to keep moving if we don't want to stretch that travel time on an extra day." I nod to him, before slipping back into his shadow.

"So um …" I try, apparently startling him, hearing a voice from your feet might be a bit surprising I have to admit, "How do you know which way to go ? I thought you never went outside of those woods ?" Of course, I knew the way anyway, but I was curious about how he knew.

"Are you not aware of maps Midna ? I even told you that Coro gave me one …" He told me in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, sorry I forgot about a map a random guy gave you after I almost died from poisoning!" I snap back at him, a weighty silence instal itself between us as I directly start to feel guilty for it … I .. Did almost die there, and he almost had to watch me die in his arms …

"I'm sor-" He directly cut me off "Don't apologize, it's alright … You're right, you almost died yesterday, I can't expect you to be totally back up yet, it's normal after near death situation to forget details …" While looking at his face, I could tell just how much he was hurting while telling me that, though I wonder … Is it only me, or did something else happen ? I wasn't about to ask though, not after seeing that...

The weighty silence installed itself for a while between us, before we passed by a familar scenery, 'A wooden bridge passing over a small point of water … Isn't that where …' I get out of Link's shadow before asking him to stay put for a minute, I go look around the trees near the bridge, trying to find something.

'No piece of heart of course … Would be too easy if they were actually scattered around like in the game …' I fly back to him, as he question me.

"What were you looking for in there Midna ?" I look back at the tree, and thought about how dumb it would be to tell him what I was actually looking for, piece of hearts were supposed to be magic crystalised, and super rare from what he told me, why would it be laying around in a tree …

"Ah, nothing nothing, I just needed to get out of your shadow for a bit, the view isn't really the most beautiful one in there you know?" It's … Kinda true too, I can't see much from his shadow, just what is around him, but not being able to move by yourself is kinda annoying by time, it seems to satisfy him, but he did throw me one weird look too when I said that…

"Alright, well try to not slow our travel too much alright ? We already have to make some breaks to eat in between, so breaks like that have to be kept to a minimum, alright ?" I nod to him, and he go back on his way, map in hand.

_'Well, might as well sit on tight in his shadow then, cause it look like I'll be there for a while …'_

* * *

A few miles away, in Kakariko village…

"Barnes ! We need more of your bombs !" The priester was yelling at the Shopkeeper that was currently hiding behind the counter of his shop.

"M-More bombs ?! But I'm giving you my entire stock here ! I gave you at least 3 full bags of bombs, you're telling me those damn beasts are still standing ?!" He was absolutely terrified, still barely peeking at the priester while talking.

"Yes ! They are still standing, and we have children and elderly still outside ! We need more firepower !" Still looking at the window and keeping the monster away with the blasts, his stock was slowly turning short.

"Their problems ! Not mine ! If those monsters are as strong as you say they are, then they are as good as de-"

"Barnes ! Not another word or you won't have to worry about the monsters ! My daughter is in there, and your bombs are the only way of defending her I have !" He look at him helplessly "Please … I already lost her mother, I can't lose her too …"

Seing the sad expression of the closest thing he have to a friend, Barnes put his cowardise aside to help him. "Al-Alright, I still have one stock of normal Bombs, and two of those Bomblings, but if they resist them, what do you even want to do Renado …"

Renado looked outside, seing the beast slowly closing in to where he knew the children were hiding, before speaking "I'm going out there, I'll take the Bomblings, please keep the attention of one of them here, and I'll try to rush them to my sanctuary, once I'm done, I'll come back for you alright ?"

"Going outside?! With those beasts here ? Are you crazy?!" Barnes couldn't even look at the window, even less thinking of going outside

"It's our only chance … The sanctuary is the safest place we have in the village, we both know the shop won't hold for long Barnes …" He look at him, taking the bombs, and stepping outside "If I die there, please take care of the children we rescued earlier, they are already in the sanctuary since earlier…" He took one last look at his friend, seeing him nod nervously, before he went out in the sight of the beasts…

* * *

"Alright, Night is gonna settle in soon, we should probably stop here for today, I'll take the first night shift." Link said as he find a place to settle down, they had travelled through the whole day, and were pretty close to the border, but be it one hour or two, they couldn't travel at night while they were exhausted, it's too dangerous.

"Fine by me, but are you sure you want to take the first shift ? I mean, you travelled all day long already, you should be more tired than I am …" Midna slipped back from his shadow, sitting down with him, and looking at him with a worried expression.

"My legs will rest since I'm sitting, and you're still recovering from the poison, there is no way I'm not letting you rest first Midna, you need it more than I do." He take out his bag and start digging in the food.

"I'm fiiine, don't worry about me Link, I'll be alright, better than ever actually!" She tried to be convincing, but after seeing a yawn escaping her lips soon after she said that, she … Wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah, right, of course, you look full of energy and ready to take on a Dodongo" He say sarcastically, earning an embarrassed face from his partner.

"Well … I'll have you know that I'm using my magic all day long by staying in your shadow .. I have to keep a constant focus if I don't want it to slip…"

"And that's one more reason to not let you have the first shift…" One reason that he only learned now, but still, he hands her an apple, as he take some of the bottled soup the villager left for him "You should also eat something, I haven't seen you eat anything since I met you …"

"Ah, well, if you have extra sure, but eat first, I can go without food, don't worry about me." Link frowned at her, again with asking him to not worry … She clearly needed some care after a near death experience, but she was refusing any of it …

"Midna, I am not about to let you starve to death for me, I also packed enough food for both of us, so eat up alright ? You need it more than I do once again." Midna looked confused for a second

"Starving myself ?" Then she realized "Ah ! No ! That's not what I meant ! I literally can go without food Link !" She point at her Helmet "See that ? That's one of the thing we collected in the dungeon, it provide me with enough magic to basically replace food, but …" She take the apple in his hand "I still enjoy eating though, so if there is enough for both of us, I'll take you on that offer !"

She start eagerly eating the apple, quite enjoying herself from what he could see, "Wow .. I now realize that it's the first time I eated something since I got there … Feels good, I almost forgot what it was like..." She say looking pensive, 'Since she got there ?' Link was curious about what she meant exactly, how many days have it been since she didn't eat ? Seeing how much she was enjoying a simple apple, he guessed it was more weeks than days …

"Midna ?" His partner perked up, looking at him "What … Are you exactly ? I actually never saw someone like you … And never heard about your species either in the book I read, I actually thought you were … The same as those beasts that kidnapped me when I saw you in that cell …" He felt guilty about judging her so quickly, but … He was hurted and confused, and did not know what to think of her then.

"Ah, that's because I am." She say suddenly, surprising Link, before he can ask any questions, she continue "I'm a Twili, those beasts are too, except they are cursed to look like that, they are usually just … You know, people ? But Zant, the guy who took your realm, he's also the one who cursed them like this…" She think for a second, before mumbling something much quieter than the rest "Maybe he also have something to do about how I look like …"

Too curious to not ask, Link continue to ask her, "What do you mean by that ? Did he do something to you too ?" Midna looked surprised that he heard, sigh, and then look at her hand, a sad expression on her face …

"I guess so ? I don't know what he did exactly, he may not even be the source but … Let's just say I haven't really felt like myself since a while …" Not wanting to push further while seeing the pained expression of his friend, he simply tell her

"Well, either way, we're going to find him Midna, we'll undo all those damages he did around here, and free all those people, and then, you can ask him whatever question you want, alright ?" He looked at her, smiling, but Midna wasn't smiling back, she looked between angry and sad.

"Unfortunately, I fear that some of his doing will be impossible to reverse … I tried to prevent any lasting damage to be done, but …" She look back at Link, totally angry this time "I'm pretty sure your princess told you how well that worked out, uh ?" It was a detail he wanted to forget, but … She was right … The princess did tell her how many lives were lost, despite Midna's warning …

Midna sighed, before finishing her apple, and laying down near Link "No use in continuing on that … So I'll just call it a night, and start resting, wake me up when it's my turn to watch over you." And with that, she closed her eyes, Link was left thinking for a bit, watching his partner on the ground.

'Midna … You aren't blaming only the princess, are you … You're also blaming yourself, I could feel it …' He get out a blanket he prepared specially for her, putting it on her 'I won't let any more lives fall down Midna … Don't worry, together, we'll correct her mistake …'

He then thought back to all that was said tonight, 'Twilis … Realms … And what Zant did to her … So many things she said make no sense to me … Yet I could feel that she wasn't lying …But … I also feel like you're not telling me the entire truth either Midna …' The words of the light spirit resonated in his mind.

_'Many secrets lay inside her head … What are you hiding from me exactly Midna ?'_

* * *

Through the shadow, and through the twilight, another creature was traveling, going as fast as he possibly can, trying to reach a certain village that he knew needed his help, he had a determined expression on his face

'I pray to the goddesses that I won't be too late …' He thought as he arrived on the scene of the one and only Kakariko Village, taking a look at his surrounding, he quickly examined the situation

He could see the priester of the village leading the children away to one of the building, while keeping the best away with a stock of bomb he had in hand, a scream could be heard as his attention directly snap to another part of the village, where an old woman was just about to be attacked by one of the beasts

'No !' He thought quickly, as he saw the priester coming to a similar realization, he could hear him telling the children to run to safety, as he took the remaining bombs he had, and rushed in the direction of the scream, he wouldn't be fast enough though … But the mysterious figure watching them would be.

Reacting quickly, the man slashed the back of the beast with his weapon, it wouldn't be enough to kill it, but it was enough to make him lose his grip on the poor woman, he could see the priester arriving on the scene, as he yelled at him.

"Take the woman and leave ! I'll handle the beast, just get to safety !" The priester looked confused, and did not know what to do, then the man remembered 'Ah ! They can't see me ! How could I forget about that !' He continued to fight back the beasts, hoping that the priester would get the message.

He saw him taking the woman on his arm, and leading her to safety, while still looking back at the scene, seeing the beasts fighting a seemingly invisible enemy was … Quite confusing …

The mysterious man was struggling at keeping both of the beasts at bay, knowing full well that what he was doing could keep them busy, but couldn't kill them, he was just gaining the time he could for the villager, once he saw all of them run to safety, he decided it was his time to leave.

Throwing his weapons on the masks of the two beasts, he used the time where they were blinded to escape quickly, leaving the beasts to roam the village searching for him

In the sanctuary, the priester could observe the beasts stopping their fighting, and looking around angrily, he did not understand everything, but was still thanking the goddesses for this miracle that allowed him to save a life today, but he couldn't help but ask himself …

_'Who were those beasts fighting…'_

* * *

The night passed in Hyrule, and both Midna and Link were back on the road, a few meters away from one giant gate, seeing the sky darken, both of the duo knew what was coming next.

"Alright, so we finally arrived there … You know what this gate means, right ?" I looked at Link

"We have to go back to the Twilight, and you need to get me a pass to the other side, I know." Link looked at me, probably questioning why I asked him that.

"Ah no, no, no ! It doesn't work like that Mister Hero !" A grin draw itself on my face as I continue "No light realmers can survive in the Twilight, they become mere souls, You are an exception to that rule, but … You can't stay like that in the Twilight either." I see Link expression becoming livid.

"I … Do I …" He looked terrified as I continue

_"Yup Wolf boy, look like I'm getting my ride back !"_

* * *

And that is all for today's chapter ! Like I said before, I'm now taking more time to write, the daily release won't happen anymore, I prefer taking time to write out the story as it goes, and not try to follow a tight schedule

So lots of things happened during this chapter ! Link and Midna got some time to bound, and Link got the answer to some of his questions, but so many more are left un-asked … He's slowly figuring out his partner though, even if he's still unsure of many things about her

At the same time, we see the reality of the invasion in Kakariko village, as those people try their best to survive a situation where they cannot possibly fight back those beasts, but … A mysterious intervention helped them putting as much people to safety as possible, but … Who or what was that ?

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always, and I hope you're looking forward to what will follow ! The story is getting more and more interesting, as a constant butterfly effect seems to happen, I'm looking forward to sharing that with you all hehe !


	12. Chapter 10 : Besting the Beasts

Chapter 10 : Besting the Beasts

"So, ready to go Wolf, Mr Hero?" I said grinning all the way as he sigh.

"Do I even have a choice to that …" He was looking at the giant gate before us while responding.

"Good answer! You don't! So let's go then!" I rushed to the other side of the gate, maybe I was enjoying this too much, but hey, his expressions were priceless for my defense!

Like last time, I stuck my hair out of the portal, and reached for him before pulling him in, as I laid him on the ground, he looked around for a bit before looking at his hand, he start opening his mouth smiling at me, before crouching in pain as the Twilight start gathering around him, giving him back his bestial form.

I smile back at him, "I'm sorry Link, were you about to say something ? I'm deeply sorry, I really can't make it out with the barks you know?" He grunted at me, clearly not happy about it, as I hop on his back.

'Mmm, I almost forgot how comfortable that was, after 2 days of traveling in your shadow, don't mind me enjoying that ! Not that I would tell you of course, gotta keep some place for teasing later on !' Though … While it is comfortable, he's also not really paying attention to his passenger, so … I got to hold on to him if I want to not fall, how the heck did Canon Midna even do it …

That made me think … What happened to her actually ? I never took the time to ask myself that but … Where is she? It's not something like a shared conscience as far as I'm aware off … She would have made herself known by now if that was the case … Did she just … Got deleted by me when I arrived ? That's pretty freaky now that I think of it …

Or … Is she in my own body back home? I .. Certainly hope she isn't, not for my parents good, but for Midna's … If I had a hard time adapting to a new body and environment while knowing about this world… Midna would have it … Really really bad if she was in my body right now …

I snap out of my thought as Link stopped in his running, the same old tree branch that the kids used as a sword was in our way, and I think he also noticed that I was lost in thought if his concerned stare was anything to go by.

"Don't worry" I reassure him "I'm fine, just thinking of a few things to distract myself from this bumpy ride, try to remember that you have someone on your back while you run like crazy next time, alright ?" Annnnnnd, there is the embarrassed wolf stare, been waiting for it!

"Eh-Hee-Hee! I'm just messing with you Link, don't worry" I point back to the tree branch "So, important tree branch uh? You think it would judge you worthy of it's power if you tried to pull it off?" He grunt at me again.

"Alright alright, it belonged to someone you knew, doesn't it?" I wait for him to nod, before continuing, "Well, it must still have their scents on it then, and … As much as you don't like to remember it right now, you are a beast, use it, you don't have the same sense of smell as a human, so … Worth a try to pick up the scent, isn't it ?"

He stop for a minute, look at me wierdly, then let a sigh, and slowly make his way to the branch, smelling it a bit, before suddenly peeking his head out, I take the stick in hand once he's finished and decide to tease him a bit"You got it don't you ? Good boy ! Now go fetch boy !", he bark at me before starting to run as fast as he could, it was an even more eventful ride for me, and I'm sure the jackass was doing it on purpose …

* * *

A few hours later, we arrived near Kakariko, recognizing the zone, I stopped Link "Wait !" But it was too late, the Shadow Beasts already noticed us, and they were quick to jump at our throat, "Shoot … Well, you mind if I leave you alone with them for a bit?" He looked at me with wide eyes as I start my own portal, teleporting away "I'll be right there, try to not die! See ya!" And with that I teleported back to the Faron Woods.

A few minutes later, I teleported back to see Link still fighting the beasts, I wasn't too worried for him, I saw him fight them before, he's good, anyway, as I teleported with … A little extra help, I yell "Make Ways!" Link look right at me as he quickly run away, and turn back just in time to see the 3 beasts being squashed by a giant bridge.

"God … No wonder that move was OP on Twili Midna …" I say to myself, while Link is still trying to catch his breath, I float back to him "So, liked my little … Skyward strike ?" He simply grunted at me, apparently not in the mood to appreciate my pun 'I thought it was clever …'

"Alright alright, I know, I'm sorry I left you alone, but last time I almost punched you to death instead of the beasts and …" I point toward the gap "We CLEARLY needed that bridge anyway. I just saved us some time, that's all." He still didn't look really happy, but simply got on with it as he signalied me to get on his back again.

_I put the bridge back to normal, and then joined him, and, as he rushed toward the gates, we soon arrived at Kakariko village._

* * *

"Well, I leave this village for one week, and this is what becomes of it? We have irresponsable villagers here I swear …" I see Link looking at me curiously, as I simply respond "Story for later, we got a bit of company here." I point at the … Two Shadow Beasts? I could swear there was 3 in the game … Oh well, I won't complain.

"You really aren't coming at a right time guys ...I don't really have a bridge on hand right now …" Link grunted 'Alright, too soon for that joke, got it' "Let's do it the old fashioned way then Link ? I take the left, you take the right ?" He nod back at me as we both get ready to deal with them.

I simply grabbed the beast by the leg as it rushed toward me, and then throw it in the air before watching it crash down violently, instantly dead and exploding into pieces, Link didn't take long himself it look like, those beasts may be fast on their feet, but they aren't really smart … At the moment you start being inventive in how you fight them, and aren't a brain dead idiot that try to go with brute force, you can overpower them quite easily, 'Eh … I see now why the Royal Guard lost' I smile a bit as I look at my hair hand.

I'm actually getting more and more used to this 'extra limb' I have with time, it's like when you don't do sports for a while, your arms and legs feel very sore every time you use them in the beginning, well I'm past this stage now, and able to use it way more naturally than before.

A voice call out to Link, and I doze off a bit while the spirit is talking, taking that time to think about what to do, the collect of the insect can go pretty nicely, Link will see his friends again which is good for his moral, I am not looking forward to go through the Mountain of Death but … I don't really have a choice to go there or not … Thankfully, the dungeon is in a giant cave, so no sunlight should be there to hurt me, as long as I look out for the lava, so we can probably pass through the dungeon easily because of that … Though I know that Link won't leave me alone anymore after what happened last time …

Talking about the Wolf, he had just finished his talk with the spirit, and nuzzled my arm to get my attention, I quietly hop on his back and he quickly find his way around the building where his friends are, as usual, I can't see them. 'Just gotta wait for h-' I stop myself.

'Wait … Why can't I see them actually ?' Midna was able to tease Link multiple time about the person he met … So why can't I see or hear them … I should be capable of doing it actually …

I quietly hop off his back and on to one of the floating soul, as I try to feel it in some ways, but nothing really, no feel of touch, no warmth, nothing out of it … 'Maybe I'm looking at it the wrong way … Maybe …' Link can see them due to his enhanced senses, right? So what if I tried … To put on some magic in my eyes and …

I immediately get startled by a random woman appearing in front of me, 'Waaaaaay to close for my personal space lady', I back off and look at the room again, seeing the children, Barnes, the priester and his daughter, as well as some other random villager 'Yeah … There are a lot of people I don't recognize here … An actual village would be inhabited by more than 3 persons, so that make sense …'

I see their mouth move, but I actually can't hear a thing, seem logic since I only have enhanced vision, and not hearing …

I put some more magic in my ears, and sit back with Link to listen to the conversation.

* * *

"Uh? Where are they?" Barnes was looking in all direction at the window, trying to spot the beasts "They … Disappeared?"

Renado perked up at that "Disappeared? What do you mean Barnes?"

"Well, I mean they aren't here anymore! I can't see them anywhere …" He frantically trying to look at every window in every angle "You think you're invisible guy from earlier finished them off? Cause frankly I only see that explanation right now." He looked back at Renado.

"We don't even know what was out there earlier … I can't say for sure that they were fighting something or someone, but I know that they were distracted enough for me to save Anju here." He pointed at the elderly woman that was currently resting in a side of the sanctuary.

Barnes look back at the window with a shrug "I still don't trust it … What if they are just waiting for us to go outside to attack us … I'm not risking my skin a second time today!" He sigh "Those creatures are something else … My bombs have enough power to destroy this whole building, but yet they took it like it was nothing … It's at a point where you ask yourself what exactly is stopping them from coming here..."

Feeling the ever growing fear of the children as they listened to Barnes talk, Renado stop him directly "Barnes! You're frightening them, stop with this kind of talk will you? We are in a safe place here."

"It's all gonna be alright …" A new voice spoke up as the two adults face Collin "Because … Link is gonna come, and he's gonna save us all …" He spoke with a firm and determined voice

Renado think for a minute, before asking "Link … He's this boy of your village you talked to me about right ?" Seeing the boy nod, he continue "Well then, I'm sure that you are indeed right, if this 'Link' is even half as courageous as what you told me, I'm sure he'll be there to save you in no time" Using this name that apparently meant a lot to them, he finally managed to get the children to calm down a bit.

Barnes sigh as he look back at the window "Well … In the meantime we're stuck there, you're sure it's the safest place you got Renado?"

"Well … We do have a basement here, but we have to light up the torches to open the path, and I don't have fire with me .." Barnes directly turn back at him while he talked.

"A secret basement?! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I got fire on me we can go hide there!" He start lighting up the first torch as Renado's Daughter speak up.

"I wouldn't advise it … I tried to hide there when the beasts first showed up, but … There were huge insects down there … And they looked everything but normal …" Barnes directly back up in fear.

"Ah no! The last thing we need is to release more of those creatures into the world!" He calm himself down and start looking back at the window.

"Well I guess all we have left to do is wait then …"

* * *

'That was … Interesting?' I took some time to think about it, something was off here … Someone else visited the village before us? We are supposed to be the only "Invisible Warriors" around here and … It's not the first time something like that happens …

Putting that thought aside for now, I decide against teasing Link like Canon Midna did, he deserved some slack, and some actual confort from that … "Well, they are alive and well Link, see? They have a caretaker for now until we restore the light, so let's get on with it okay?" Link was still staring at the children "I understand that you want to stay here to protect them … But what would be the safest for them? A world of Twilight with a big Wolf they can't see to protect them? Or a world of light where they can actually see their parents and their best friend in green again?" He look conflicted for a minute, before looking away from them.

"Alright, good thing I decided to grab that earlier, we may need it." I hand him the stick we found earlier, and light one side on as I point to the torches, I can hear the people in there exclaiming loudly at the stick floating, and decide to turn off the magic on that for more calm.

_Link follow through and the entry to the basement is unblocked, as he rush head first to it._

* * *

And here we go for this chapter ! The Wolf chapter are always kinda tough to write because I only have one character available to talk … So I'm always kinda talking alone, and have to balance it properly to not have a boring result, trying to make Link as expressive as he can be is one solution to that problem, and I hope that I am doing a good job at making those phases still entertaining.

So through this chapter, Me-Dna and Link finally arrived to Kakariko, not without a few events before, and got to meet the Kakarioko crew as Me-Dna learn that .. Even though a game wouldn't bother with extra villager, they do exist here, and one particular one is even supposed to be dead …

The stranger struck once again, and now she learn that he can also travel in the Twilight ? This is indeed worrying … Even if he seem to be on their side for now, she can't remove the possibility of him having his own agenda, and have to be careful on what he can do exactly, but she doesn't get much time to think about it, since it's harvest time for the Spirit of Light now !

I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter, and will look forward to see your reactions to it and exchange with you on it !


	13. Chapter 11 : Deathly Hiking

Chapter 11 : Deathly Hiking

It had now been a little over an hour since we left the sanctuary, like last time, Link looked like he knew exactly where to go, but the village was much bigger, something that I already knew from last time I went there, it still took us a good moment to navigate through the houses to find the insects.

I could feel that Link was getting frustrated by all of this, and how much time it took us to get the tears, he was releasing a bit of that anger on the monsters passing by and … It wasn't a pretty sight to see to say the least … A bit later we got to the top of the bomb shop, and as we entered the wooden cabin, I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait Link !" But too late … He had already in his mouth a wooden stick that he burned up, in a cabin full of explosives … "We have to get out of there !" I yell at him, before seeing him get knocked to the side by one of the bombs he exploded, probably unconscious ... 'This is not good .. Not good at all …' I saw the tiny sparks emitting from all over the cabin, and I had to react, and fast !

Using a bit of my magic, I teleported Link to the Village's spring, and went as far as I could from the house myself, teleporting two persons was way more demanding than just me, and I didn't have enough time for that, I floated as far as I could, and got caught a bit in the explosions of the cabin, knocking me onto the ground for a bit.

_"Ouch … That is … One way to do things I guess …" I felt a sharp pain in my back, and decided to lay on the floor for a bit, Link had to go back himself after all, I had a bit of time to rest … _

* * *

'Urgh … What … Happened ?' Link emerged from his unconscious state quickly, and got back up, trying to recall what had happened, seeing his paw in front of him, he remembered where exactly he was.

'I was collecting the light tears and … We got to that cabin with Midna and …' He suddenly perked up 'Midna !' He looked around him, not finding his usual impish companion anywhere 'No … She didn't …' Rushing through the village as fast as he could, trying to get back to the wooden cabin.

'Not again ! I can't lose her a second time …' An angry expression could be seen on his face, and any monsters or Hylians seeing him right now would most probably be taken of a sudden fear seeing the murderous look the beast gave, but … Link was not angry at anyone but himself this time around …

'She tried to warn me ! I .. It's all my fault !' rushing even faster, tearing through the remnant monsters of the village like nothing, all he could think off was the health of his partner 'Please Midna … Be alright !'

Finally, he arrived at the site of the explosions, seeing the remnant of the house, totally destroyed and burned 'No … No … No !' He searched around him frantically, trying to find any sign of life, when finally he caught on to a familiar shape a few meters away from the house 'Midna !'

Running to the idle body of his friend, he try to move her with tiny hit of his muzzle without much success, 'I .. No … Did I ?', Link was confused and lost, not knowing what to think when seeing the unconscious body of his partner, and knowing that it was … 'All my fault …' He told himself

_Suddenly, Midna's body start moving again, slowly waking up _

* * *

Wasn't the first time I woke up from an unconscious state, but … Still wasn't really a pleasant experience, as I wake up and try to put myself back up, I feel something soft at my side, helping me standing up properly, looking up, I see Link with the most worried expression I ever saw him wear.

"Oh … Hey Link" I greet him "Sorry, was just taking a break from … Escaping exploding houses and all of that, yeah I know, how lazy of me, right ?" I try to lighten up the mood with a stupid joke, but it doesn't change his expression one a bit, as he rush to my side, almost like he's hugging me.

"Hey hey hey, I'm alright Link" I look at him straight in the eyes "Don't worry about me, you big softie Eh-Hee-Hee, I'm alright I promise" I winced a bit at the pain in my back "Will probably hurt a bit in the morning, but I'm mostly alright, I swear" Apparently was convincing enough for him, as he lay a bit on the ground next to me, signaling me to hop on.

I take my time slowly floating away on his back, as he stand back up slowly, making sure I'm alright, "I told you to not worry, didn't I ? The seats are top quality, I'm ready for the ride Link." I see him relax a bit, as he advance slowly to the tears of light.

Like always, they cover me up of their lights as well for a brief second, and my back start feeling a bit better already, even if not totally healed … 'Guess I shouldn't expect light to be useful to me, when it usually burn me up alive uh ?' Link was back on track chasing the insects, while still giving me some looks here and there when nothing was happening.

_'Ah … This is gonna last until we're finished, isn't it ? Oh great …' I now have an over worried wolf taking care of me while chasing monsters and insects away, my life really did get weird didn't it …_

* * *

"Elder Ebizo !" The guardian Goron knew as Dangoross rushed inside the room of the elder, usually assigned to guard the weapon belonging to the Hero of the Past, it was a rare sight to see him out of his ordinary room, and one that couldn't mean anything good …

"Dangoross ? What bring you to this room ? Aren't you supposed to be on guard duties ?" The Elder inquired.

"Y-Yes ! That is indeed my job ! But … I can't guard a treasure that isn't there anymore ! The weapon … It's not there !" Dangoross looked absolutely lost and panicked, and tried to keep his composure as he announced the news to the Elder.

"Wh-What ? What do you mean ?! Please explain yourself Guardian ! Who could have taken the weapon while you were guarding it ?" Ebizo was lost, Dangoross wasn't the smartest Goron around, but he was good at his job, who could have possibly bested him …

"That's the thing Elder ! The weapon simply disappeared ! No gorons, monsters or even hylians came around my room, but when I checked the treasure, it simply wasn't there anymore !"

"Will you stop yelling Dangoross ! I'm old but I can still hear your voice from there !" The Elder retorted back "The weapon … Disappeared you said ? No one entered the room are you completely sure ?"

"Yes ! I was watching the room since earlier, and protecting it from those black creatures earlier, and I'm completely sure that none of them got by me !" Toning down his voice, he explained, trying hard to remember everything that happened

Ebizo take a second to think "Mysterious things have been happening since those monsters have first appeared … First the chief … Now our weapon …" He look back to Dangoross "Alright, you are to continue guarding the same room, even with an empty treasure, the one that stole it may come back for more, you are to double down the security in there, ANYONE that enter have to be considered an enemy, we cannot take any risks …" He said looking back at his key, before handing it to Dangoross.

"Take it, and keep it with you at all time, next time if someone want to steal that treasure, they will have to pass by you, you are much more suited to defend this key than I am …" The Elder look at Dangoross putting the key firmly on his armor, before greeting the Elder goodbye

_'Some strange things are happening around here … And I don't like it …'_

* * *

Death Mountains was … Not a dream destination to say the least, it was incredibly hot, narrow, and dangerous … it's name was well earned, and unlike the in-game one, those meteors were much, much more dangerous than just removing half an heart…

"Link ? What are you doing ?" I saw Link stop suddenly to listen to something, and as he advanced carefully, I remembered the reason why, the singing stone … Those apparently really existed …

"Oh, wanna sing the melody ? It sounds good, and I'm sure your wolfy safe have a beauuuutiful singing voice Eh-Hee-Hee !" I tease him, and while he look angrily at me, he does start to hum the song that the stone was emitting.

Remembering what happened last time he met his ancestor, I decide to float away a bit, and sit down, I was right to do so, as I see him go completely limp out of nowhere, suddenly unconscious, and he would be for some minutes if last time was any indication.

'Welp ! Time to relax a bit then !' I lay down on the ground next to him, looking at him while being on the floor 'I never took the time to actually … Think about it but … It's really like … Link right there … The same one that allowed me to have my adventures as a kid …' I think back to everything that happened.

'I have so many fond memories of adventure at your side Link … But I never wished to live them like that, not to diss you or anything but … Your life is frecking dangerous !' I look at my hand 'How many months have it been since I got here … How much time passed since I became Midna … I have no idea, and it scares me … What is even going on in the Real World now …' I laugh at myself

'Real World … This one look really real too, I shouldn't really call my world like that' Looking back at Link 'They all have emotions … A story … Desires … they aren't simple game characters … And hell, if they are, so am I right now …' Looking at myself once more 'At first I just wanted to do this to get home but … What sort of person would I be to let people suffer like that when I can actually do something to help them ? It would make me as guilty as Zant …'

I sigh deeply, I may not like the constant danger of this land … But I couldn't say I didn't enjoy traveling this world I saw so many times, alongside my childhood hero 'I never wanted to be part of it, but since I'm here … Might as well make the most of it uh ?'

Right as my thought reached their conclusions, I saw the sleeping form of Link waking back up, look like his meeting with the Elder Link is over !

"Hey Link, you're alright there ? Kinda went unconscious again …" I see his torn expression, probably figuring out how to explain to me "Don't worry, I get it, that Golden Wolf once again isn't it ?" His surprised but confused expression is practically yelling at me his question "I only saw you get like that one other time, wasn't that hard to figure out Eh-Hee-Hee" I tell him before hopping back on him

_And without a second thought, Link was rushing toward the mountain once again._

* * *

Well … It's official, I hate this mountain, after almost getting crushed by two rocks of the size of a Goron, one giant molten rock of the size of a building almost crushed both of us, not the most welcoming place ever .. But I knew what this Rock would be useful for later on.

The rest of the collect went good, the Shadow Beasts didn't stand a chance against our growing Team Work with Link, and soon enough, we had all the Tears of lights, and were back to the spring

I laid back in Link's shadow, and watched everything from there, the light of the day got back in after all, and I'm still sensible to that, I didn't like it much, but … Can't really do anything about it..

I watched as Link got to meet everyone of the village, and watched the heartwarming scene that unfolded when the children saw him, those little guys were really attached to Link, and you could see that in their eyes as they saw him for the first time since King Bubblin's attack …

I would have wanted to introduce myself to them too, but I don't think they would take the appearance of a Shadowy person from behind Link really well, so I just stayed and watched, I thought that Link would have wanted a day off with them, but apparently, his determination to find everyone was more important than that, really admire that from him … The title of "Hero" is not given lightly it look like.

He went on to a quiet place, and called out to me, "Midna ? Are you there ?" I popped back from his Shadow and in front of him.

"Where else would I be, Mister Hero?" As he looked at me, I could see his guilty expression, he was about to talk, but I immediately stopped him "Don't apologize again Link, I get it, and no, you don't have to worry, once again, I'm fine."

"But I almost killed you !" He retort "It was my own fault, and through that … You still risked your life for me !" He looked so remorseful and … Just plain sad too …

"Of course I did Link … You're my partner, my friend, and you would have done the same for me." The look in his eyes as he heard that, it was … Heartbreaking, I go closer to him, and take him in my arms, well … The closest to that I could offer "I'm alright Link, I promise, you saved me too when I made a mistake that almost killed me, remember ? So yes … Of course I would do the same for you …"

I felt him shaking a bit, and then he simply hugged me back, 'First time since I got there that … I got one of those … Feels nice …' I meant every single words of what I told him, he may only have been a Game Character back home, but now he was a real person … And more than that, he was a friend

I let go of the hug and look at his face, seing a little tear fall off, "Now come on, dry that tear will you ? It doesn't look good on you Eh-Hee" He smiled back at me, wiping it off with a finger

"Look who's talking … It doesn't suit you either you know ?" He retort 'Uh ?' I put my finger on my cheek, feeling the wet feeling of a tear, didn't even notice that one … Guess I was missing human warmth more than I thought I did … Well, Hylian warmth now I guess.

_"Eh-Hee-Hee, I guess you're right." I tell him, before looking at the mountain in our sight "Maybe we should go there now ? We got some people to save after all, don't we ?" And with a smile, he started heading to Death Mountain once again._

* * *

Once he arrived there, he tried to test out his strength against the Goron, which … Of course didn't end up well for him, face down the ground, the hero was looking mighty covered in dirt…

"You alright there Link ?" I call out from his shadow "May not have been your brightest idea yet to try to suplex a rock guy bare hand, don't you think ?" He pulled himself back up, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I had to try something, didn't I … And you were the one to propose to go there now, weren't you ?" He tell me, smirking a bit.

"Point taken !" He look pretty lost in thought, probably trying to think off a way to get there, "I can help out with your suplex idea, but ... I can't really do it in plain day, so we might need to wait some hours together, why not go back to the village in the meantime ?" Technically true, but I knew we'll get something far more interesting if we got back there anyway.

Link nod silently, as he take the road down to Kakariko, the priester was waiting for us, well, him, and told us about Boo defeating the Gorons, once he was gone, he murter "Well Midna … Look like we have a few days of traveling to go through" thought he looked tired, he also sounded really happy to get back to this village he dearly missed.

"We should pack on for some fo-" He stopped mid sentence, his expression turning serious as he heard something coming, the heavy sound of hooves hitting the ground could be heard, as Epona came forth, bursting through the gate, by reflex toward that, I immediately hide in Link's shadow.

'Horses still scare the heck out of me uh ?' Well, I sitted tight in his shadow, as I watched him regaining control of her slowly but surely, he looked … Pretty happy to have his horse back, I wasn't all that pleased, but at least it would cut down our travel time, so that's still a good thing.

Once he had the horse back up, he settled it down near the spring, and went to get some provisions, once he came back with a bag full of food, he attached it to Epona, and we were ready to go through the gates of Kakariko village once again.

Once we were outside, he started talking to me again, "You know that no one else is here Midna, right ? You can come out to ride with me, I don't think anyone will see you." He sounded a bit confused, and I was … A bit embarrassed to tell him the truth …

"N-No don't worry Link, I'm good in there, just … How much time do we have until Ordon on Epona ?" I asked, wanting to know just how much time until we could finally be on firm ground again.

"With Epona right here, and at the speed we're going …" He thought about it for a bit before continuing "It should take us half a day to get there, then we can probably sleep at my house, and be back here in the evening, isn't that great ? She seemed to have fought valiantly against those monsters to find me again" He redirect his glance toward Epona "Didn't you girl ? I'm sure that Fado will be happy to see you again !"

Well … He was definitely happy to have her, that make one of us … But I couldn't say that I wasn't happy about the travel being so fast, just that I wish it didn't come with one of my only fears in life … 'Well, I'll just try to rest before we arrive'

_And with that thought, I drifted off to sleep_

* * *

A few hours later, I was finally awake, looking around my surrounding I could see that we were at Ordon, but no sign of Link … Both me and Epona were at his house, looked like I accidently slipped in her shadows instead of Link's … That's a new way to 'sleep walk' I guess ?

A few minutes later, with still no sign of him, I decided to sneak around the village and try to see what he's up too, not the first time I did that either, I know my way around

And right as I was getting myself ready to go inside the village, Link came back with some more food in a bag, looking happy but exhausted, probably had to go through the whole Sumo exercise too now that I think of it.

"Midna ?" He calls out "Are you awake ?" He was settling down the food on Epona, while keeping some on himself, and talking while looking on the ground, I pop back from behind and tap on his shoulder.

"I don't know ? Am I ?" I tell him, enjoying the surprised expression on his face, probably wasn't expecting that, it looked precious, I laughed a bit at it "Eh-Hee-Hee, you should have seen your face."

"Please don't scare me like that Midna …" He catch his breath for a bit, and then smile at me "I'm about to prepare some food in my house, do you want to join me, or do you prefer spending the night outside ?"

I look at Epona before responding quickly "I'll come !", he laughed a bit at that, before entering his house, motioning me to follow

Once I entered, I got surprised by the size of it, it was muuuuch bigger than the game one, multiple rooms, a functioning kitchen, and while his bed was still upstair like in the game, it now came with a full room instead of just a balcony, "That's a nice house you got there Link, you live alone in there ?" Of course I knew the response, but … I was curious about the details

"I do, I lived with some of the Villager when I was younger, but when I got old enough, they gifted me this house for me to start living on my own" He frowned a bit "I never really knew my parents, the village was just a sort of big family to me, so it never bothered me that much" He looked determined and serious once again "That's why I have to make sure that all of them are alright, they all took care of me as a child, now … It's my job to look out for them."

'That … Explain some things …' So … Just like in the game, this Link don't really have parents, and I'm ready to bet that the "Villagers" that took care of him, are Uli and Rusl, that's why he have such a deep bond with them, and with Collin …

"I'm sorry to bother you with all of that Midna, it's just … Important for me to give something back to them, after all they gave me…" He looked at me again, before smiling "Anyway, you can sit at the table right here, I'll be there with the food in a moment"

And so did I, and a few minutes later, he came back with two plates of what I could only assume was the famous "Ordon Pumpkin", I waited for him to settle down, and started digging into it, it was indeed quite good !

"What about you Midna ?" He say, as I perk my head up to him "Where … Do you actually come from ? I know that you're a Twili, but … Where do you all come from ? If talking about it don't bother you, I'm curious" I gulped down, I was worried he would ask that one day … Let's try to answer him still.

"Well, I came from an alternate dimension to this one, wasn't really supposed to cross with yours but … Some things that even I don't know the full detail off, which were most likely caused by Zant, and it lead me to Hyrule" Technically all true, even if I'm talking about the wrong alternate dimension.

"I see .. I have to admit that it's a lot to take in, I didn't even know much about the outside world of Hyrule a few days before, so hearing about Alternate Dimensions is … A first for me" He stop for a minute, and then continue "And … How was life in that dimension ? Before all of that I mean …"

I looked at him, feelings of sadness coming back with the memories, I force a smile, and continue "I … It was pretty peaceful, not the most eventful life, but a good one, I was happy to live there, even if I kinda wished to discover more" I look at myself sadly "Wish granted now I suppose ?"

He looked at me, surprised and … With an hint of sadness "So just like me then … The goddesses seem to have a twisted sense of irony, granting both of our wishes in the worst possible way …" I guess it's pretty similar … My fates and his … "Well, at least it would have brought us to meet each other, and to travel together, even if I wish it was under better circumstances … I'm glad I met you Midna."

'That … Okay … That's …' I try to compose myself before the sincere smile that he was giving me, smiling back at him "I'm glad I met you too Link" I stop for a minute, before asking "Now, how about you tell me how the villager were ?"

The conversation went on, as he told me about all the villagers, about his training with Boo, how he got the Iron Boots, and soon enough, the night had setted in, and we were both off to sleep, he had a separate bed in another room, so we were able to both sleep on a comfortable bed for the night.

_That night … I fell asleep with a smile on my face, a first since I arrived here._

* * *

The morning, we departed quickly, back on that damn horse … But we were quick to arrive near Kakariko Village, when I got a dark reminder of something that totally went off my mind, the sound of a blowing horn could be heard from the distance …

It took me a single second to piece that together, I yelled at Link "Oh no ! Link ! That's King Bulblin's Horn ! The one that kidnapped the children !" It took him only a mere second to switch from surprised to serious, as he gave Epona a tap, the horse rushing like never before toward the town.

We arrived just in time to see King Bulblin with Collin in his hand 'Oh no … How could I forget about that !' As his boar rushed through the gate, tearing it open, Link started rushing toward it

At the entrance though, Renado was waiting for us, and yelled at us "Link ! Take this !" And threw at us … The Bow and Arrows ?! 'Why … Do you have this ? It's supposed to be in the Temple ?! Well no time for that ! This will be useful …'

"Link ! You know how to use a Bow ?" He looked at me, as I could see from his hand, the same yellowish glow from the Triforce.

"I somehow do, I never used one before, but I think I can handle it !" He respond to me 'So it's definitely this … Good to know that the Triforce is useful for something !' We arrived on the field, an army of Bulblin were not wasting any time to start rushing at us.

"Alright ! Well time to prove it then !" He nod at me, and take the Bow in hand, aiming at the bulblin and taking them down one by one, their mounts crashing down on the ground confused, I looked at the sun setting down 'Dammit … I can't help him out, there is no shadows here !'

The battle raged on for a good time, Link was skillfully taking down each one of the bulblin , while having Epona rush down at the King, trying to take a few hits on him, a few minutes later, the sun at totally finished setting down, and I could take a part in the battle.

"Alright Link ! Focus on the King, if he's defeated they will just retreat with him, I'll take care of the small fry !" Seeing him nod and redirecting his arrows toward the King, I floated away, and started grabbing the Boar laying on the ground, and use them to throw over the rest of them.

After some time, it seemed like no more reinforcement was coming, and so the King started heading toward the bridge, I rejoined Link, while looking up, I saw the two Bulblin ready to aim for the Wooden structures near the bridge, look like it was like in the game … The King wanted a face off against him.

Thinking fast of a way to defeat him, I doubted that simple arrows would stun him for long after all the hits he took … 'Maybe … If I try that on him it can work ?' I look at my hair hand, and gets the perfect idea "Alright Link .. I know that I'm gonna ask you something crazy but …" I take a breath in and out "Rush straight at him, alright ?"

He looked at me confused, but ultimately decided to trust me, I sitted myself on front of Epona, and got ready to intercept him … It's a much smaller boar than Ganon, so technically … I should be fine.

Just as I planned, Bulblin also charged right at us, most likely hoping that throw us over, but got surprised at the giant hand that suddenly stopped his boar "Now Link ! Save the kid ! I can't hold him off for too long !" I could feel the boar trying to get out, and tightened the grip on him.

Link was already reaching for Collin, his sword in hand, when I saw King Bulblin look up, and waving his hand weirdly, I didn't understand what he was doing … Until a flaming arrow hit me right in the back.

'Oh … Those green assh-' I couldn't even finish that thought, before my vision went black, and I fell unconscious,

_The last thing I could hear was Link desperately screaming my name._

* * *

And that's it for today's chapter everyone ! This chapter is a pretty big one ! The biggest one I wrote so far in fact !

A lot of things happened, and while it could have been cutted into two smaller chapters … I didn't feel like any moments were good to cut, so I continued writing until that point.

Explosions, Tears, Hugs and … Flaming Arrow in the back, all those things don't usually go well together, but look like for the better or the worse, Me-Dna had to go through all of that one after the other !

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and that the wait wasn't too long for you all ! As always, I'll look forward to discussing everything with you guys ! See you right there !


	14. Chapter 12 : A New Reality

Chapter 12 : A New "Reality"

When I came back to myself, the first thing I could think off … Was that I was feeling cold, and everything was black around me, opening my eyes was a very painful process to go through, but the pain my eyes registered wasn't the most surprising thing about it … It was the image

Opening my eyes, I was met with white walls, one that were early familiar, but that I did not entirely recognize until I saw a familiar poster featuring different version of the Link, the one I came to know was also in here, but not only, looking around it didn't take me much time to realize

'I'm … I'm back ?' My mind was rushing questions after questions, 'Did I die ? What happened to Link ? Was it all a dream ?' I had none of those answers, but seeing this familiar room that had became foreign to me, brought tears to my eyes, how had I missed that room …

I fell out of bed, expecting to float like I normally do, but I didn't, any once of magic was gone from my body, I had my normal, human body back, I was me again !

While I was taking some steps, trying to get used to the fact that I had to use my legs once again, I heard a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard in so long … "Time to wake up sweetie ! It's morning, and you have school works to do today !" My mother …

My heart skipped a bit as I heard that, before I could register it, I was already opening the door and hugging her as tight as I could, not uttering a word, I was too busy crying for that

"Aw sweetie, what is it ? Why are you crying ? Did you have a nightmare again ?" She asked, concerned and hugging me back, I tried as hard as I could to respond, but no words would come out of my mouth, I had missed that embrace way too much …

"It's gonna be alright … How about you take the morning off to rest ? It doesn't sound like you'll be able to do any school work in that state anyway haha, how does that sound Midna ?" As soon as I heard her say that … I got extremely confused … My crying calmed down as I responded

"M-Mom ? I'm not …" I looked back at my hand in horror, seeing the black skin and glowing blue inscriptions I had grew accustomed too those last months "... Midna …"

"What are you saying sweetie ? Of course you are **Midna**, who else would you be ?" Her tone wasn't louder, but the name Midna kept echoing everywhere … Getting louder and louder …

"I'm not … No … That's not my … That's not who I am … I'm !"

* * *

"I'M NOT MIDNA !" I woke up in cold sweat, yelling that at the top of my lungs, while looking back at my hand … Constating with sadness that … I was still in her body …

Putting my hand on my head, I noticed a thick bandage around it, 'Where am I exactly ?' I looked around, I was definitely out of my room … I was still inside an house, but not mine, the walls and floor was made out of woods, and it was very … Old styled

'Yup, no doubts, I'm still in Hyrule …' I layed back on this bed I was in, while I was doing that I could hear some people talking, it seems like they were bellow me, surely on the ground floor, I could guess they were arguing, but about what … I had no idea …

After some times, I heard steps, and the creaking of wooden stairs, I guess they were heading toward me … I couldn't hide anywhere, my body was hurting from every side, and I couldn't focus on my magic, plus, judging by the bandage I have, and where I am, I doubt I'm hiding from anyone …

A few seconds later, I could see a tall man entering the room I was in, he wasn't wearing his priester outfit anymore … But I could clearly see it was Renado, looking serious and stoic

'Oh this is not gonna be fun …' I thought to myself, I look like a monster to them like this, a monster that they spent literal days fighting against … They didn't kill me, but judging by his expression, it didn't mean they were gonna be friendly to me ..

After a bit of time looking at me, Renado spoke up, "I see you're finally awake …" 'Yup, tried to cross the Eldin border, then I took an arrow in the back' I thought sarcastically, tried to not show any of that though, they could kill me on the spot in the state I was in, even if it wasn't what Renado would do from what I knew, I wouldn't tempt it

"Y.." I coughed, the words didn't want to come out, and my throat hurts like hell, noticing that, Rendo followed "Don't try to speak up if it hurts, you've been out cold for some times … And with the injury you took, it might take a bit of time for you to recover from it" I nodded to that, he's the closest thing to a doctor they have here, I'm definitely gonna listen to him

"Alright, if you can move your head properly, we'll try communicating like that then …" I nodded again, he looked … Cautious … I guess that after what he lived, he was still scared of me, even in my injured state

"Does your head still hurts ?" He asked, slowly approaching his hand from my bandage, I nodded, it wasn't as bad as when I woke up, but it was still a constant, lasting pain, "Alright … We will have to replace your bandage soon, when you were brought in .. You had suffered from a nasty injury from a fall" He looked around for some supply "Link told us that you fell on the bridge after you took an arrow from behind, that's when the shock must have been made …" Ah, well I was lucky to not fall off of it I guess ? But still … Thank you very much you green asshole … I'll be sure to repay you next time …

My thought were interrupted by Renado coming back to my side with a new bandage in hand "I have several question to ask you about who you are … And what exactly you were doing with Link … But you cannot respond to them at the moment, Link have been so insistent when he came back that you weren't a threat, and needed saving … Him pleading for you is the only reason you're still here, I hope you know that, those questions Will be asked later, I will put my trust in him to repay what he did for us and those childrens … But if you try to harm any of those childrens, I will personally take care of you, understand ?"

'Well I never thought in my life that a priester could be scary … But here I am' I nodded slowly, as he removed and replaced my bandage, realizing something, I reached for the top of my head, finding only hair where my helmet was before, "If you're searching for this rock you were wearing on your head, we had to remove it to treat you, it's right here" Pointing to a nearby drawer where it was resting

"I kept it in there since you came back, Link told me it was very important to keep it away from anyone else than you, I made sure the children would not play with it …" The bandage was now in place, at least if no one played with it … It was already good …

"I'm going to take my leave now, I will be back in an hour or two, once you're awake enough to take it, we'll be able to administer a Red Potion to you, which should help you recover faster, rest well until then, and do not attempt to get up alone" Renado instructed to me before leaving, leaving me alone in my room once again .. Only one question stayed on my mind ..

_"Where the hell is Link now …"_

* * *

_Eldin Bridge, Moment after Midna fell unconscious_

Link was absolutely mortified, seeing the lifeless body of his friend on the ground, that arrow planted in her back, and then hearing his opponent laughing his heart out at what just happened, it was enough to send him in a furious rage

He had already taken all his friends away once .. Then kidnapped Collin a second time, and now put Midna in that state … It was too much for the hero, who only saw red after that, taking out his sword, he slashed the Bulbin King where he stood, getting a good blow on him, stopping his laugh, and causing him to retreat on one side of the bridge

The battle began once again as the two opponents rushed on the opposite side of the bridge, the Hero picked up his friend from the ground and placed her behind him carefully, before continuing to the side of the bridge, his Bow in hand, Link took the opportunity to get a clean shot on the Bubblin that harmed his friend, the Triforce glowed especially bright on the hand of our furious Hero, as his mount rushed toward the King

His bow still in hand, Link was aiming not for the King, but for the Bulbo he was riding, as the two were growing closer, Link release a powerful arrow aimed into the eyes of the mount, causing it to change direction suddenly, giving the perfect opportunity for Link to get the Master Sword out, and get a final blow on the King, cutting up one of his horn, as well as the tip of his spear, releasing Collin from him, before his mount brought him into the pit surrounding the bridge

It was no time for celebration though, looking behind him and seeing his friend, wounded and unconscious, as well as Collin still laying on the ground, he took Midna back in his arms, installed Collin behind him, and rushed Epona to Kakariko Village

_His only thoughts as he rushed toward the village … Was a prayer toward the sacred Goddesses, for the safety of his companion … _

* * *

'Well, this is long …' I thought, completely bored out of my mind …

It had been a moment since I saw Renado, I didn't knew how long exactly since I didn't really have a watch or anything like that here, but I was pretty sure it had already been an hour … I didn't dare to try and fall back asleep, after this dream I got … If I could avoid sleeping, I sure would

Instead, to try and get myself occupied, I decided to try and speak up again, with .. Little to no success, the best I could do so far was saying 'Yes' and 'No' in a very, very weak voice, I sure wasn't gonna pull any speeches anytime soon ..

Moments later, I could finally hear the stairs cracking again, I had never been happier to hear those .. Like last time, Renado appeared out of the door frame, but this time he had a vial in hand, one containing a Red Liquid, 'A Potion' I corrected myself

"Alright, it's been 2 hours since I came, it's time for you to drink this, if you don't know what that is, it's a potion made to heal you up, you just have to drink it whole, or the effect won't be as strong" Well, I know that already, but it's not like I could simply tell him that, and even if I could, it would raise other questions I don't want to answer ..

I reached for the vial, but he did not let me, opening it himself, and then approaching me, "Please open your mouth, I cannot let you take the vial yourself, you risk to drop it by accident, and those kind of potions are rare around here … It's only because Link lended one for you that we have this one …" He … What ? I know for a fact that they don't sell Red Potions around here … They sell Milk instead, which isn't as strong … He went all the way back to the Temple … For me ?

Putting those question aside, I obeyed, even if it was humiliating to be fed like that, it's not like I had a better option, my hands were indeed weak, and I didn't want to drop it …

The potion tasted … Weird, I couldn't possibly compare it to anything I tasted before, nothing Earth have could really describe it … But all I know, is that as soon as I drank it, the pain I felt since I woke up just disappeared, leaving me energized like never before "Ah ! I … Feel great !" I said, my throat did not hurt at all anymore, and I could speak again ! At last ! Freedom of speech !

I must have looked particularly excited, because I saw Renado smile a bit from watching me, before forcing his severe expression back "I'm happy to hear the potion had an effect on you, we weren't sure if it would due to your …" He looked at me "Outlandish feature …" Smooth way to say 'Monster' …

My voice back, I could finally respond, "Thank you … For taking care of me, and feeding me that potion" His expression seems to softenned a bit as he heard me talk to him, I guess I wasn't speaking about killing him, or grunting like other monsters does, so it was a good point for his trust ! A question still lingered in my mind … "How .. How long have I been out ?"

Looking away and placing the vial on one of the drawer, he sighed and then said "It have been a week since Link brought you here … He instructed us on leaving you in a dark area, and we took care of the rest for this whole week …" He thought for a minute before adding "Well … I took care of you, the rest did not set a foot on this floor since you were brought here …"

'A week ?! I was out cold for a week ! But …' I spoke up "And Link ? Where is he ? What did he do during this week ?" Renado's serious expression was back again as I asked that

"I do know that, but I don't know if I can tell you … At least not yet, you seem back on your feet, so answer my questions, then I can maybe respond to yours" He told me, while looking straight into my eyes

I sighed … "Alright, ask me anything you would like … I'll do my best to respond to it, but I don't have every answer either, I hope you'll understand that", well that's a semi lie, I probably have the answer to everything he'll ask, but I can't give them all away just yet

"Very well" He began "What are you ? Are you the same as the monster that attacked us ? Why are you traveling with Link, and what is their reasons to attack us ?" He launched his flurry of question 'Well, not losing time at least …'

"I … Am Midna" I cringed a bit at that, remembering my dream, but pulling myself back together quickly, this was my reality for now … I had no choice, "I'm what you would call a 'Twili', we are an ancient race living in the shadows … The monsters you saw are indeed Twilis as well, but they aren't thinking for themself right now ... " I saw his expression darken, but I continued

"Zant is the name of the one at the origin of all of this .. He took control of our people with a dark magic that seemingly came out of nowhere" I paused, silently cursing the sages for that

"After he took the power from our Princess, he used his magic to transform our people into the monsters you saw … Changing them into mindless beasts … And using them to take over your civilization, they are all innocents … But none of them could do anything to stop Zant once he started his rise to power …" I was making some things up, but from what I knew of the game, it certainly happened like that

I got cut by Renado, asking me a question "What about this princess of yours ? Did she not fight this Zant ? Did she die or become one of those beasts ?" Shoot … Was hoping he wouldn't ask that …

"No, fortunately she escaped, but none of us know where she went, she tried to fight for us, but then disappeared once she lost" Thanks god the Manga exist, it can fill up some important gaps, "Anyway, I also managed to escape once things turned sour, and … I stumbled upon Link when I was searching for the Fused Shadows" I point toward the one still laying on the drawer

"Those, can save all of us, I wear this one to help me control my magic, but also to keep it safe while we collect the other 3, while I was on my path to collect them, I bursted Link out of prison, he had been captured like the children you helped, but he hadn't been lucky enough to get out …" I still wonder how the hell did they end up here in the first place, oh well, questions for later

"Once I did that, and told him about the Fused Shadows, he decided to help me out on my quest, while trying to find his friends, the children aren't the only one he was searching for from what I got" 'From what I know' I corrected in my mind, 'but once again, let's leave that out, talking about the light spirits and his Hero destiny would be way too long too .. I'll let him do that'

"Once reunited, they should give me enough power to destroy Zant's magic, and finally save our people, one of them was apparently kept around here, which is why we came in the first place, we were lucky to find you at the right time … That is basically all there is to know about me, and our travel" Not even half of it really, but should be enough.

"I see …" He began "I had already asked Link his version of the story when he picked you up, but you did fill up some blank he did not have the time to correct, I was also checking if you could be trusted, and your two version seems to go together …" He stayed silent for a minute "Well then, I think I can trust you" He extended an hand toward me "Nice to meet you Midna, and welcome to Kakariko Village"

I shook his hand while smiling back at him "Nice to meet you Renado Eh-Hee !" Remembering my question, I asked once again "So … Could you tell me where is Link now ?"

His expression became serious once again while he looked away, but he responded after a few seconds "I tried to discourage him from going there … But he said he had to go, with or without you ...That it was important, and that he could handle it" 'No … Don't tell me …' He looked back at me

_"Link went to Death Mountain alone" He finished_

* * *

Hellooooooooooooooo everyone ! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter !

This time we're going through a "calmer" chapter, Me-dna and Link both suffer in different ways from the aftermath of the Bulbin fight, while Me-Dna suffer from identity crisis, and the weight of this world getting to her, Link had to fight alone through a tedious battle, and launched himself into a new dungeons without waiting for anyone …

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! And I'm really sorry for all of you that waited for so long, I also got the help of a new Beta Reader, so corrections to the last chapters should come by fairly soon ! I'm not abandoning this story, and I really hope to release more frequently from now on, so I hope you're looking forward to it !

See you all !


	15. Chapter 13 : A Hero Without his Shadow

Chapter 13 : A Hero Without his Shadow

Link POV :

It had been a few days already since that fateful battle on Eldin's Bridge … Managing to save Collin was one thing, but coming back to Kakariko Village with not one, but two unconscious body, was something else...

Explaining to everyone who Midna was had been a pain, everyone was cautious, and I can't blame them, but … Midna is in that state because of me, because she fought for me, and I couldn't protect her, it was my responsibility to take care of her now, like it had been when she got poisoned, my reckless acts almost cost Midna her life, so even as the very children I was here to save backed away from me in fear, I kept on going, pleading Renaldo to save her.

When he took her from my arms, it was a huge weight lifted from me, Midna wasn't that heavy, but the fear I felt for her life were heavier than the Iron Boots I was currently carrying … I stayed days and nights by her side, just to make sure she was alright, but nothing would do it … She wouldn't wake up.

After the 6th day, I decided enough was enough, the Villager would take care of her, I was sure of it now, they feared her, but they trusted me, she would be in good care in Kakariko Village, and so a choice was made, Midna got hurt because of me, I wouldn't let that happen again, I had to face this new challenge alone, to make sure that she wouldn't be harmed further …

_I had to face this Deathly Mountain on my own, for her, and for everyone else I cared about._

* * *

**Me-Dna POV :**

"That Idiot !" I yelled loudly after taking in what Renado just said, I shot out of bed, floating around in mid-air as Renado was trying to calm me down.

"Midna, please, Link can be … Reckless, but he is a skilled swordsman, and after training with Boo, I'm su-" He tried to comfort me, but I needed none of that.

"Link doesn't know the line between courage and stupidity ! That's what I'm here for !" I cut him directly, "Without me that idiot is gonna get killed by .. I don't know … Trying to bring a Wooden Shield in an active Volcano !" I was furious, "I have to go there, immediately"

"What ?! You cannot be thinking that ! Even if the potion had some effect, you're still recovering !" Renado was shouting as well now, but I still couldn't just stay here now.

"Potions won't work on ashes Renado ! And that's the only thing that will remain of Link if I don't hurry up !" I was already floating toward the door "I don't have time to loose in that argument, I'm going there, with or without your consentement" He looked pained, but ultimately couldn't stop me, he simply sat there, saying nothing, as I floated downstair, while being careful to coat myself in shadows.

Once outside, I noticed that we were still in the middle of the day, with the sun brightly shining in the sky 'Dammit …' I thought 'Getting there with so little shadows is gonna be a pain … But I have too, I can't leave him there !' A voice interrupted my thoughts "M-Miss !"

Turning around, I saw a child standing behind me, it was … Beth ? What was she even doing there … "Y-You're Miss M-Midna right ?" The poor thing look absolutely terrified while talking to me … Which made me even more confused as to why she was here.

"Um, yes, that's me, and you are ?" Couldn't exactly tell her that I knew her name, since Link never talked about them, seeing her all trembling and scared in front of me, I couldn't keep a cold expression either "You don't have to worry sweetheart, I'm not a bad guy, I was with Link you know ? He's a super good guy" I tell her with a smile, before adding ".. Even if he's a bit of a dumbass sometime" It earned her a little laugh, she seemed more comfortable now.

"Hehe, that sound like him indeed" She said, smiling at me "I'm Beth !" She looked away for a bit once she looked at me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Beth, I'm Midna eh-he, I'm quite sorry though, I got to be on my way to save this dumbass of a friend we seem to share" I was ready to float away, before she spoke up again.

"Um ! I was downstair while you were talking with Renado and …" She hands me out a Shield, made out of metal, with a pelicular design on it, 'The Hylian Shield ?!' "... Link did go to the mountain with a Wooden Shield … So I … If you're going to save him … Please give him that shield ! Tell him it's from Beth, Malo and Talo, okay ?" She was still trembling a bit while ending it to me, but she was trying her best.

Not being able to take it in my current form, I quickly formed a plan "Oh I .. Of course, I can't take it as it is though" I demonstrate by passing my hand through the shield "But .. You see that big portal in the sky, just at the entrance ?" I point toward it "Place the shield there, I'll be able to teleport it to Link once I'll be inside" I then smile at her "Thank you Beth, you're a very courageous girl" She beamed at my praise, before going to the portal, and placing it carefully on the ground, I give her a thumbs up from where I am, before floating away.

_Death Mountain, here I come !_

* * *

'And there you are, well don't you look mighty, mister _I'm gonna explore an active Volcano infested with monsters on my own !_' I had finally found him, my idiotic partner was there, crouching behind a wall while bulbin were hurling arrows at him.

After finding a corner where I could regain my physical form without danger, I summoned a portal linked to Kakariko Village, and pulled up the Hylian Shield, before throwing it at _Mister Hero_, it hit him right in the stomach, not hard enough to injure him, but good enough to make him know, once he spotted me, that I had a few words of choices to tell him.

His surprised expression after seeing me didn't last long though, he sprung in action, using his new shield he blocked the incoming arrows, before pulling his own bow and countering with some precise shot, once they were all down, he turned back to where I was.

"Midna ?! What are you doing here !" He shouted at me, while walking up to me.

"Saving your sorry ass apparently !" I replied angrily "What sort of idiot are you Link ! Rushing blindly in a Dungeon like that ! And you went with a Wooden Shield ?! That's not bravery that's-" I lashed out at him, but he cutted me up with a smile

"Idiocy, I know" He stopped for a minute, before continuing "I missed you too Midna" … That idiot … How was I supposed to get mad at him now …

"I-I …" I started, tears building up in my eyes "I was so worried for you Link … You could have been killed … Burned … Stabbed … Anything could have happened to you and … I wouldn't have been there to help you …" The stress and worries I had since I heard where he was were finally getting to me, and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

He took me in his arms, as I could feel some of his own tears rolling down my back "So was I Midna … Thanks the Goddesses, you're alright …" Ah … If only he knew how ironic that sentence is … But neither the less, I dried down my tears, before getting my smile back.

"Well .. We're both alright, but …" I punched him lightly on the stomach, where the shield hitted him earlier "Don't do that again, kay ? Or I'm gonna kick your ass" I say teasingly, he broke down the hug, before smiling at me.

"I wouldn't count on it, probably gonna feel that stomach ache for a few days haha" His expression went back to serious, as he checked my head "How about you Midna ? Are you truly healed ? I was worried the potion wouldn't work correctly …" His voice was filled with fear and worry.

"Like I said, we're both alright, so don't worry, I'm healthy enough to put you in a world of pain if you leave me behind again, so I'm alright" I tell him, smiling, before getting back into his shadow, "Well, home sweet home I guess, where do we go from here ? I'm a bit out of the loop now"

He started moving once again, while filling me on the details "The Goron chief went crazy, we have to stop him, the door was shut by 4 keys, which I finally got a hold on, but …" He stopped for a minute, staring at his bow "I had to fight some of the Goron elder on my way, they thought I was a thief because of that bow .. It used to be their treasure, yet Renado is the one that gave it to me … I'll have to ask him about it later"

I interrupted "Link, you know just like me that Renado was at the Village when the Twilight settled in, the Gorons wouldn't let him pass, so he can't be the one who stole it" I pause for a minute "But … We did hear about someone that could, that _Invisible Guy _who defended Kakariko before we got here fit that bill" I think about it for a minute "The problem is that I have no idea who it could be .. You're only allowed your physical form because of that triangle on your hand, and I have a physical form because I'm a Twili … I have no idea if another Twili survived when Zant attacked, but it would seem like someone else is acting behind the scene" I finish with the one Million Rupee question.

_"But is he a friend … Or a foe ?"_

* * *

Zant was … Annoyed to say the least, even after his complete victory on the Light Realm, even after crushing the spirit of their Princess, and destroying her Royal Guard to pieces … Someone was still standing on his way.

His god had warned him about the Hero blessed by Farore, which is why after he sent King Bulbin after him, he had expected the problem to be resolved, but no … Those pest kept interrupting his planning again and again, two of the three Light Spirits were already recovered … And he knew the third one wouldn't be far behind.

But one thing did bring a smile to his face, the last report that this green savage got to him, brought a wonderful news, the Royal Brat was dead, it was a wonder to him that even after changing her appearance in such ways, she would still show her face to anyone, but it didn't matter, even though Bulbin had lost that battle against the Hero, he had struck down that impish pest once and for all.

Now only the Hero remained, and while he could just strike him down himself, he didn't need to bother with such thing, he knew exactly how to deal with him, if he wanted to bring back those pesky Light Spirits, he just had to cut his way to it, and those disgusting Zoras that stood in his way when he took over their lake also deserves a punishment for such foolish actions, with that idea in mind, he teleported to Lake Hylia to execute it.

_But … Unknown to him, a figure hidden in the shadow was waiting for that exact opportunity to strike_

* * *

"That's one hell of a big door" I remark as I see Link nod in agreement.

We had finally arrived to the deepest part of the mine, and … the door was absolutely gigantic, I knew the size of what we'll have to face on the other side, but still … It's something.

"Link ?" He turns back to me "Be careful inside alright ? I know you used your red potion on me … So just … Be careful, I'll be there, but you know it's hard for me to act when there is a lot of light" Granted, the cave itself was very dark, but the enemy we would have to face produce his own light .. And fire was quite deadly to me.

"Don't worry Midna, I should be the one telling you this, aren't you gonna hit me up with one of your crazy plan now ?" He tease me lightly, I laugh a little bit at it.

"Hehe, not this time, I think you can handle it, but just be careful, I don't want you to be the one half dead after this fight haha" He nods at me, before unlocking the door.

As I predicted, the inside was pitch black, until a blinding light came in, the fire produced by the Titan himself, Fyrus, Link was already readying his sword, as the giant broke free from his chain, his frontal jewel burning of an intense glow..

Link was already preparing his bow, aiming for the jewel, when Fyrus abruptly swung his arm, the chain previously retaining him had just barely missed him, Link shot up the arrow right on spot, as he saw the creature flailing around, his fire had gone out, while he was wrecking the entire room in a fit of rage.

"Link ! What are you doing ?! Don't stand still like that ! You have to stop him !" I yell at him, why was he stopped ? Fyrus could hit him any times there !

"I can't see him !" He yelled back at me, that's when it hit me, I had grew so accustomed to this great vision I had in the dark, that I had forgotten that Light Realmers couldn't do that, 'Light Realmers ? When did I start thinking of Hylians like that ..' Chasing that though away, I made a solution quickly.

Snapping my fingers, a ball of greenish energy was floating around me "Can you see that Link ?" After a quick nod and him walking toward me, I made more of those, they worked with the same energy as what I made in our little _Prison Break_, I made those orbs run along the whole body of Fyrus, giving him an idea to where he was.

"We need to make him trip Link !" I pointed toward the chain retaining his feet, "I'll take one, take the other alright ?" Link was dodging around as Fyrus was completely destroying the room we were in, looking at the ceiling … It wouldn't be a long time before the room would collapse, we needed to act fast !

Link sprung in action, and put his Iron Boot while catching the chain, pulling it as hard as he could, I tried to do the same, but I got carried away by the chain, I couldn't retain it like Link did … At least I couldn't until Link caught me, anchoring me to the floor with his boots, while I was pulling the chain as hard as I could with my hair … The pain was unbearable, feeling like my hair could cut open any moments as Fyrus pushed my magic to it's limit, but finally he fell over.

Link was quick to react, releasing me as I collapsed to the floor, trying to catch my breath, while he was rushing to him, and with a quick clean thrust, the jewel producing his magic broke on impact with the Master Sword.

The magic leaved his body, as the much smaller figure of the Goron Elder was formed instead, like last time, the magic went two seperate way, on one side the Fused Shadow Piece appeared, on the other, a Heart Container, looking at my side, I could see Link completely washed up from the fight, laying on the ground like me, breathing heavily.

I picked myself up from the floor, while taking the Heart Container in hand, I handed it to Link, "Here, Mister Titan Slayer, this should help you up" He smiled at me, while taking the container, and thrusting it directly in his body, the container just went through it, as Link suddenly jumped off the floor, back on his two feet, completely energized.

"Wow ! That's … This is amazing ! I feel incredible !" He yelled loudly, his previous injury were completely gone, and he looked more healthy than ever.

I giggled a bit "You feel great ! You can do this !" I chanted with him, he looked at me weirdly "What ? You looked like you were having fun with that, just joining in eh-he-he" He laughed nervously, realizing what he was doing before.

"Haha … Don't you have a Fused Shadow Piece to pick up ?" He changed subject quickly, I let out a little laugh, before snapping back to the Shadow piece, I took it in hand, and Link took it back from me, putting it in his pouch.

"Ah, so THAT'S where the other piece went after I collapsed, Magic is weird sometimes …" I say thinking about it, an infinite pouch WAS a pretty weird concept … Where did they go when he put an item in it ? Like where was the physical place where they could be found ?

Before he could respond, the ground started to shake, the room we were in was about to collapse after our fight, we had to leave, now, "Um … Midna ? Could you hurry up and use your _weird magic _to get us out of here ?" Link said worryingly.

I hurry up and make two separate portals, I throw the elder in the first one, linked to Death Mountain, before pointing Link to the second one, linked to Kakariko Village.

_We both took that last portal, and the last thing we could hear while teleporting, was the sound of the room collapsing_

* * *

And that's it for today's chapter everyone !

Thank you all so much for waiting around for this next chapter, I wish I could release them at a quicker pace, but unfortunately, a lot of other things prevent me from writing when I want too, but don't you all worry ! Slowly, but surely, I WILL continue this story to it's end ! And I hope that you will all stick around until then hehe

So for this chapter, a lot of interesting things happened ! We got a view into Link's thought while Me-Dna was unconscious, and his reasoning to last chapter's cliffhanger, self guilt is a very powerful enemy unfortunately …

Meanwhile, Me-Dna sprung out of her short lived coma, to head directly to the Dungeon, but got a very sweet gift from Link's friend, because yes, in a world that isn't bound by gameplay mechanics, I don't believe that Malo would still want Link to pay him for this shield, after he saved their lives and is on the road of saving the world, so human decency got us a free shield, Houray !

The whole part in the dungeon and on the boss was a bit difficult to write out, but I do hope you all enjoyed it, I put my own thoughts of how that Boss would change in a "Real World" instead of a game, so even this boss who is widely considered the easiest of them all, could pose some serious threat  
I also took the occasion to explain how Heart Container work when they aren't used to revive a dying little Me-Dna haha

And finally, the question of this mysterious individual working in the shadow was brought up once again, as Link had to face tougher challenge due to possessing their stolen treasure, while at the same time, in parallel of Me-Dna and Link's adventure, that same person seem to be plotting something with Zant … Are they there to overthrow Zant and help us ? Are they against us ? Who knows ! Certainly not me hehe

I hope that you guys enjoyed today's read, as always I'm a bit nervous when posting those chapters, so feedbacks are always appreciated, I'll be happy to talk with you all in the comments !


End file.
